Boarding school of Supernatural
by I'msuchaweirdo
Summary: Melanie takes a walk in the forest with her little sister, only to find a dead stag on the ground. without thinking, she brings it back to life. She soon finds out, that the world isn't like she thought it was.
1. The Beginning

Chapter one: Boarding school.

My alarm clock rang, it was 9:30 and my mother had big plans. Me, my mom and my sweet baby sister Annabelle, were moving. My mother had been talking about this perfect place, which I just had to see. Beautiful woods, a nice small town and not too far away from Seattle, well of course she thought it was heaven, but to be honest I knew what was going on. My family never lived at one place for more than six months. Somehow everything seemed to go bad after six months, my mother would loose her job, and she would start to get crazy, like really crazy. Always looking over her shoulder, asking me to be home early, which meant right after school, and not go with strangers. Which idiot would do that anyway?

I sighed and got up, to be honest we had already moved in, right now I lived in moving boxes and slept on a madras on the floor, not very nice. I yawned and got my clothes on, my mom told me last night, that today something big happened, something she wanted to tell me about. I walked out of my room and into our tiny bathroom, there were a toilet, a sink and a shower, that's all, and it wasn't full of room, but I had gotten used to it, my family was poor, really poor. The last guy my mom married turned out to be a real asshole, and used all of her money on gambling, he wasn't that bad, but not very nice when he had something to drink. Since I'm kind of a hot head I was close to kick his ass a couple of times, though my mom wouldn't let me. But in the end he got run over by a car, the driver was running from the police, so they never caught him.

I brushed my thick copperish brown hair, and got some water in my face. I had a light skin color, it wasn't pale but not sun brown either, my lips was my favorite feature, they were sensual and soft. My eyes were gray as the ocean, a dark and stormy ocean. Sometimes my mom jokes about me being a stormy ocean, merciless, she found it funny because it was the opposite of me, actually I loved people, and hated violence, though I could use it, I was quite good at it, though I sometimes were a bit clumsy.

I got out from the bathroom, and walked down stairs to my mother and sister, who were eating breakfast.

"Hi Melly!" Annabelle said, with her face all covered in chocolate. I couldn't help it but smile.

"Hi sweetie, you already started eating?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"Mmm, mom didn't want to wait anymore, so we just started," she said and smiled.

"Okay," I got a piece of bread and started to butter it.

"Honey.. you remember that there was something I wanted to talk with you about right?" my mom said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay.. it's a bit hard to say this.." she started but then she looked at Annabelle and her eyes softened, and regret showed in them.

"It's nothing.. I don't want to tell you yet, I.. I need to find a better time to tell you.." she finally said after a short break, where she had looked at Anna.

"Okay?" I said confused, but just took another bite of my bread. My mom had always been like that, wanting to tell me something but then she'd chicken out and regret she even tried to, so it wasn't the biggest deal, I had gotten used to it. Used to her weirdness.

"Mommy. Mommy look a birdie!" Anna suddenly yelled and pointed at a bird that stood outside our window.

"Yes it is, it's a crow honey," my mom said, shaked her head and smiled.

"It's a biggie!" Anna continued.

"Oh look it's leaving! It's going home in the big woods!" Anna said and pointed after it.

"It's called forest Anna, and maybe you were to loud," I said and smiled.

"Oh," was all Anna said, she seemed fixated on the bird and could keep her eyes from the forest, like she was hoping it would come back. She was so concentrated she didn't keep her eyes on her piece of bread, which hit her cheek and made her even more covered in the chocolate.

"Mommy, mommy. I want to go into the big forest!" Anna said after sometime.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't go, mommy's got work to do." She answered and looked down her paper. Work my ass.

Anna turned her head and looked at me, with those big blues of hers. I knew she wanted me to sign in. But in the end she realized I wasn't going to turn in, so she used her most feared weapon of all. She asked hundreds of questions.

"Mom, where does babies come from?" "Mom when were you born?" "Mom is the moon made of cheese?" "Mom does there live a man on the moon?" and so on, and so on. Finally my mom looked at me with her brown eyes, that screamed; "Take her, take her anywhere, I can't concentrate with all of these questions!" so I sighed.

"Anna, why don't we go together into the forest and find the birdie huh?" I said. She just looked at me, with Christmas stars in her eyes. I got up and dried the chocolate of Anna's face, after getting her in her coat and her wellingtons.

After that we walked out of the door and out into our backyard, which ran up to the forest. We walked in and walked for a bit, Anna was silent, she sucked up all of the impressions, like some sponge, but isn't that what adults call kids? Sponges.

"Melly, where's the birdie?" she demanded after her patience had run up.

"I have no idea, there's a lot of birds in the forest Anna, and I have no idea where any of them are," I answered and groaned, this was not how I'd expected to use my Saturday, walking in a muddy forest, with drops of rain running down my jacket and slipping down my back.

"What's wrong Melly? Does anything hurt?" Anna asked and looked up at me with a pair of innocent eyes.

"Nope," I said and smiled. She didn't have to suffer because I found her trip in the woods annoying. Especially since I could start unpacking right away. My mom and Anna were already done unpacking, it was only me we needed to unpack, but mom kept on delaying it. Which was annoying and weird, but as said, I were almost completely immune of her weirdness, almost.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Anna suddenly said and looked up at me, with begging eyes. I spoiled her way to much I knew that.

"Okay," I agreed and groaned even more inside, why couldn't I say no?

"You count and I'll hide," she said.

"Fine, but I'm only counting to fifty so you need to hide before that okay? And don't go to far away, and get lost." I said. She just nodded and started to run off.

I closed my eyes and counted out loud.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.." I said out loud, and wondered when we could go home, it wasn't that cold, but water kept running down my back and the rain water was really cold. Besides there wasn't a sound in the forest, and it scared me, where were the birds chipping and maybe some small animals rustling on the ground? I might not have been the one who were happiest in this forest, it scared me, it was so green and wet. When I looked out far, it all had a green tint. I was a city kid, I wasn't used to all this fresh air and green earth.

"Thirty-five.. Thirty-six.. Thirty-eight.. Thirty-nine.. Forty.." I kept going until I reached fifty as I said I would, and then my search began. As I walked silently and looked for Anna, I actually had fun. I found her after a few seconds, she was hiding behind a lodge, I wouldn't normally have seen her, if it wasn't because of her yellow rain coat. So I sneaked up at her, ready to give her a chock.

"BUH!" I yelled and she screamed her lungs to pieces and looked behind me, and then started laughing and ran from me.

I laughed too and yelled after her; "Hey missy! You can't run I found you, it's your turn," I laughed so hard it was difficult to run at the same time, her face had just been so funny, all scared and then sifting to finding it amusing.

She ran and looked back before she fell over something.

I ran to her, and couldn't stop laughing.

"Are.. you.. hurt?" I asked and tried to get myself together.

"Nope, I'm fine," she said and got up, she was about to run again when she looked at her right and looked chocked.

I followed her eyes.

What I saw amazed me. There, not more than twenty meters from us, stood a beautiful royal stag, it looked at us for a few minutes and we looked back, surely with two pairs of unbelieving eyes. Then it ran off, deeper into the woods, like nothing had happened. My mom had said that this wood was almost untouched by human hands, but how could we be so close to such magnificent animal and it just seemed like it didn't care at all.

"Did you see that deer?" Anna asked with her mouth open, completely amazed, just like me.

"Yeah, amazing." I mumbled. A branch cracked behind be so I turned my head fast, somehow I suddenly felt watched. But there wasn't anyone. This forest made me crazy.

When I turned my head again Anna was gone. Or that would be she had run off to find the stag. I could see a bit of her yellow raincoat far ahead. Shit.

So of course I ran after her, though I wasn't really that fast on my feet, not in these shoes at least. I hadn't seen the big piece of wood right in front of me, I were to busy to locate Anna. so when something suddenly made me trip and smack my head hard against the hard, wet and cold ground. I gasped and the light vanished from my eyes, leaving me captured in darkness. I passed out.

The thing that woke me, was Anna's pulling in my jacket, while she whined something no one would ever understand, she sobbed with panic and tried to tell me something. Slowly the light reappeared and I got up.

"Damn, what happened?" I asked and touched my forehead where something hurt like hell, seemed like I hadn't landed on the ground completely, a big rock where somewhat there where my head were, and some blood was spilled on it. Eww. And auch.

"Melly! Melly help it! It's bloody! And it's got eaten," Anna cried.

"And why is your face bloody too? Why were you sleeping on the ground?" she added, completely panicking.

"What are you talking about? I tripped and passed out," I said and felt how my cheeks heated up. Embarrassing to trip and pass out, while my sister is running off somewhere!

"The deer!" she cried and tried to pull me with her, so I got to my feet and felt a bit dizzy. I hope I haven't got a concussion.

I followed her till she stopped at something that looked like a murder scene. It was the deer, that big beautiful and royal looking stag we saw before. But now it laid on the ground, it's throat ripped open. It's big brown eyes was filled with fear. I felt so sad, looking at this mighty beast, so sad a few tears ran down my cheeks, I didn't really know if it were the hit I got before and the pain that showed now, or it really was sorrow, at any case I fell on my knees, shaking like crazy and feeling like my heart was torn into pieces. What killed it? It couldn't have been a long time ago, I could see how the heat from its open wound, damping into the air.

"Make it better!" Anna demanded and started to cry again, when she saw my tears.

"Poor thing," I whispered.

Anna's hand reached down to pat it, but I stopped her.

"You can't touch it, you don't know it it's sick or there's anything bad on it," I said, my voice broke.

A thing started to sink into my head. What killed it? And why would it's killer just leave it here? There wasn't much blood, I could see that, I mean it's throat got ripped and yet it was only a small amount of blood had gathered next to it. Why would the predator kill something and leave it? Why? I realized something quite fast. What if it got disturbed by Anna? what if it saw two more possible meals now? Me and Anna.

I looked around, but didn't see anything dangerous. My eyes somehow kept on returning to the stags chest, there wasn't anything wrong with it, but it just seemed so.. inviting. Weird huh?

My heartbeat got faster, and suddenly I couldn't help but touching the stag, it felt like, if I didn't, everything would fall to pieces, and nothing would be right. Like I had to touch it. When my had landed on the chest, a shudder ran through my veins. The feeling of having light, sweet music and life running through my veins made everything spinning to me. I felt dizzy and nauseous.

A moan got trough my lips and it felt like light was bursting out of me.

"Melly why can you touch it, when I can't?" Anna asked confused, until she realized I wasn't answering. My eyes were closed and it seemed like the stags chest got wet, and the water ran trough it all over, suddenly it's chest closed and life returned in its eyes. Anna started at the stag and me, with non believing eyes. I got the stag back to life.

Slowly the music faded from my veins and instead a cruel headache hit me. I opened my eyes, the light made me blind for a few seconds before I looked into a pair of dark brown eyes. The stag was lying down still, but it was alive, there were no open throat, or dead eyes. Life. Pure life.

I gasped when the dizziness got to me and made me pass out for the second time. Though this time was worse than before. My head was bleeding and I was awfully weak.

Darkness was softly licking itself against me, but an annoying shaking made it go farther and farther away. Until I finally opened my eyes and looked into Anna's scared blues, her blond, long, curls tickled my face.

"Let me sleep," I mumbled tired, feeling like my bed was awfully cold and wet.

"You can't sleep, don't leave me here! It's been so long, you wouldn't wake up, I couldn't leave you! It's almost dark," Anna cried, her tears hit my face.

"Why are you-" I got my answer to why she was crying, when all of the things that had happened rushed back into my head. How long had I been gone?

"What happened?" I asked confused and sat up, though a bit too fast, my head started spinning, and again I felt like throwing up.

"I don't know, you touched the deer and suddenly its wounds healed, and it got up. Then you started screaming and passed out, and I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't it's been a long time now, I thought you died," Anna cried and buried her head on my chest, sobbing loudly. I hated myself at that moment, Anna probably got really scared. Damn you Melanie! I thought you promised to protect her!

"I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't know I scared you that much, don't worry, we'll get home right away." I said and tried to calm her down. She just nodded.

"Where's that deer by the way?" I asked, but got my answer right after. It was standing up, not too far from us, a few meters. It looked at me, curious and it seemed intelligent, way more intelligent than an animal usually does.

"It hasn't left," she said and looked back up, her noise was running.

I patted her head.

"What about we get back home now?" I asked. Oh boy, did I feel ashamed of myself.

She just nodded and followed. I could hear the sound of hooves behind me, so I looked over my shoulder, only to see the stag following us. Scary.

My head slowly started spinning again, I felt beaten, my muscles ached, and it was hard breathing. Why did I feel like this? Nothing made sense. How did I get that stag alive again? I couldn't. no one could. You can't get people back to life when they are already gone, it makes no sense. Sure they can try at the hospital, but not it the persons throat is ripped open.

It all started spinning, not just my head, but the whole forest. I could see how the darkness came from the sides and slowly blurred my sight.

Before I hit the ground, I grabbed something big and warm. I leaned myself against it, and luckily the darkness faded. I leaned up against the stag, and it didn't seem to mind. It's eyes looked more worried. Oh my god, I really were crazy, now I thought that stag looked worried.

"Melly?" Anna said frightened, she stared at me, also worried.

"I'm fine.. I just got a little dizzy." I answered and touched my forehead, there was blood on my hand when I looked at it. Shit again.

"Melly you're bleeding," Anna said, the tears in her eyes threatened to fall.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I just fell. It's not dangerous I was just clumsy okay? Don't worry. I'll be fine. A little blood doesn't kill me." I answered and smiled. But I was worried, I hoped I didn't have a concussion, that would really suck, especially now when I told her about me being fine.

I started walking again, feeling a bit better since I could tell we weren't far from our backyard. As soon as we entered our backyard, Anna ran up to the door, crying again and jumping in my moms arms.

I followed, still with the stag as my helper. My mom stood in the door and stared at me, completely shocked and speechless.

"Hi?" I said and felt dizzy again.

"What.. who... is that?.." was all my mom could say.

"Melly saved that pretty deer, she got it back to life, there was blood from it's throat, and Melly said I couldn't touch it, but then she did, and it looked like it's fur got darker, but when it got back to life it looked normal. It wouldn't leave Melly after she passed out, and I found Melly after I found that deer, she had fallen and hit her head, so she's bleeding," Anna said, somehow she sounded proud, while those tears ran down her face.

My mom was still speechless. But luckily I passed out yet again.

When I woke up, I was lying in the sofa, I could hear my moms voice but also another woman voice from the kitchen. They were talking loud.

"When are you going to tell her? You can't keep on telling her not to unpack, and not give her a decent reason, besides you got a bigger reason to why she need to go there now. What would happen if The Pure Ones finds out about her?" the woman said.

"I don't know okay! It's tough to send her away like this, even though we would live close. I'm not feeling safe with having her around bloodsuckers, moon children and those fallen ones children." My mom answered.

"Oh come on, can't you atleast call them the right thing? Vampires, werewolves and fallen angels. I hate it when you call them like that. But you know, it's the only chance for having her in safety. I know how many times you've called saying someone's following you. Sooner or later she is going to find out, and when that day comes, there is going to be a fight, just because you wouldn't tell her in time. It's dangerous for her to stay out here anymore. Besides Drovili Academy is perfect for her. There are girls like her, magic girls, I bet she can make more friends there that on her last school." The woman said.

How cruel, how could she think I didn't have any friends? I didn't really, because it would suck if I had to move away, I made that mistake a lot of times before, and in the end I just didn't want to get my heart broken, so I just kept it at being friends at school.

"She's not even a witch like you she's more like a healer a priestess maybe. If she were a witch, she would have an affinity for one of the four elements, which she has shown none of yet." The woman added.

"I don't know what to do.. and it's not just me that want to move, when I start to feel watched over, she starts to get bad dreams. You don't know how painful it is for me, or Annabelle for that sake, Melanie screams and wakes up covered in sweat and can't stop shaking, she doesn't even remember what she dreamed. When we move to a new town, there's nothing, not at the beginning atleast. She feels it just like I do, she just wont admit it. That's why I don't know if it's a good idea to put her in that school, sure I know it's a boarding school, and they have tons of protection, but still.. I don't feel good about. I need to get that good vibe." My mom answered.

"Listen, they don't just have tons of security to keep them safe, they train Guardians there too, do you know how good this is? If they find her a Guardian, her age and female, then we wouldn't have to worry sick. Girls get along easily. All we need to do, is to tell her how things are, piece of cake." The woman said.

I couldn't stand just to lie down and listen to those two, and their obvious crazy talk, though it didn't seem that crazy now, not when I thought of what I had just done today. So I decided, that this was either, a very, very bad and stupid joke, or in fact the truth that my mom had just kept from me. I really wanted to believe the first one, though there was a little part of me, that wanted the second one to be true, it would be so exiting, I had always loved things that weren't what people thought it would be, that's why I loved watching crime series, just to guess who was the killer.. yeah, how lame can you get? But I still liked it.

I got up and walked, dizzy, into the kitchen and stared at a beautiful woman with the skin of an almond, and a pair of light brown, almost yellow looking eyes, she was beautiful, she had a dark brown hair and looked like someone from Italy or Spain. My mom started surprised at me, the woman just smiled.

"Hi Melanie, I'm Angelica and I took care of your head, some hit you've got there. I'm a doctor but also a friend of your mother.. an old friend." She said and reached her hand out.

"Hi.. nice to meet you?" I said, it sounded more like a question than the truth. I reached my hand towards her, but she didn't shake it, instead she got both her hand crossing up to her shoulders and looked at me, with eyes that wanted me to do the same. I just took a look at my mom.

"You need to do the same, it's the way we greet each other respectfully." My mom said and sighed a bit.

I got both my arms crossing at my chest and lot my right hand touch my left shoulder, and my left hand touch my right shoulder, and then we bowed at the same time. How strange it might ever sound, it felt more right, than to shake another persons hand.

"Greetings," Angelica said.

"Greeting." I answered. I couldn't help myself but to smile, it made me happy inside.

"Well, I guess we need to talk about something very important now," Angelica said and looked at my mom.

"Yes, guess so," my mom sulked.

They got me to sit at our round table, and then they both looked serious at me.

"I need to tell you something. I've been keeping the truth from you, but to my offense, it was purely for the safety of you. Anyway. I've enrolled you at a boarding school, not far from here, they.. only have children like you.. well not entirely like you, hehe 'cause you don't drink blood or turn into a giant dog when it's full moon, but what I'm trying to say is. They are not normal children, like you. So that's why they go on special schools, for people like them, and one of those schools is here, not far from town, it lies in the woods, I've seen pictures and it's very pretty. Please don't hate me.. I only did this for you," my mom said, and looked at me with teary eyes.

"So.. you're sending your daughter away? Does my opinion not even matter? Why is sending me away, a better idea? Why does it mean more safety for me?" I asked furiously.

"It's better like that, no one will try to hurt, don't you get it? I've been running from those who wanted to hurt you, not just you, but Anna and me too. But mostly you. We'll be safe if you aren't this close to us, and you'll be safe if you aren't this close to us. Besides there will be people who'll understand you there. Who'll understand your power, 'cause I don't. I can't help you with that." She answered.

"So I'm the one, making you guys in danger? Who would do that?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's mostly because they know what you are... oh.. it's hard to talk about. There are those that hunt you, because you have very sweet blood, but there are those who hunt you, because they want you to join them," my mom said.

"Who wants to make me join? Why is my blood sweeter than yours?" I asked confused, my rage had gone a bit down.

"You are One of The Pure. Which basically means, that you have Pure Blood. No one really knows why it's called pure blood, 'cause it isn't cleaner than ours.. anyway, they have magic in their blood, much more magic than I have. But they have also been hunted in all those years they've existed. Because their blood is so sweet, but not only is it sweet, it also makes the one who drinks it, stronger. So of course any blood drinking beast wanted to drink them all, so they could get stronger and win all of their powers, and make the Royal Families fall. Werewolves and shape shifters would be near The Pure Ones, because having them near, would make them stronger too. Not only does their blood make vampires and others stronger, but also a hug, a kiss or even sex would make the other person stronger. But their tears or saliva would also help. Not as much as the blood would, but still an awful lot of power. In the end they got tired of always being hunted, so they made their own little haven. A place where blood drinkers couldn't enter, werewolves could of course, since they helped keep The Pure Ones safe. That's why werewolves and blood drinkers have a hard time together. The blood drinkers are angry with the dogs, for keeping their pray safe, and the dogs are angry with the bloodsuckers, for hunting those who make them better." My mom said.

I was quiet.

"So you're telling me.. that I have Pure blood?" I asked, trying to get it all to make sense.

"Yes. And that you need to go to that school to be safe," my mom answered. Sighing of relieve since I finally got it, and didn't look that angry.

I remembered something, what was that Guardian thing? What is a Guardian?

"What's a Guardian?" I asked before I realized it.

"It's a person who keeps someone like you safe, they train very hard to be fit for any type of situation, so the person they protect is safe. They are called Guardians or Protectors. And most of them aren't older than the person they keep safe, plus they usually are of the same sex. Most of them are Dhampires, werewolves, shape sifters or angels. A Dhampir is a mix between a human and a vampire, they are very strong, fast but don't need blood. Though it's rare if you see a female Dhampir Guardian these days, they're more interested in becoming blood donors, or blood whores as most people call them. Most of the Guardian trainees are men." Angelica said.

"What do you mean by blood whore?" I asked confused.

"Well, the female Dhampires let vampires or demons drink their blood, and at the same time, they have sex, it's one of the most dirtiest things to do in our world, having sex and letting the other person drink your blood. But I hear it makes it much better that way, though no one would admit to doing it." She answered.

Wow.. their world is crazy.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"It's Sunday tomorrow, and that's when I'll drive you to Drovili Academy. There's coming a van tomorrow to take care of your things, that's why I've waited so long for you to unpack them. Anna and I'll stay a bit, and say bye to you, and then we'll drive home.. but don't worry, you can call us at anytime you want to, and you can even get back home in the weekends if you feel like it, and I'm sure you'll meet lot's of nice girls there, so don't worry. There's also a uniform. And the teachers are really nice, I've talked with them and-" I interrupted my mom.

"Uniform?" I asked. No way. It couldn't be. Right?

"Yeah.. they send one yesterday, it's really cute." She answered.

"No way.. uniform? How.. I mean.. uniforms?" I hated this, of course I needed to wear some stupid uniform, that probably looked really stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Wait a second, and let me get it for you, it's not as bad as you might think it is," my mom said, I could see how she livened up.

"Great.. I'm the new girl, who's not really a witch and now I'm gonna wear the dorky uniform.. I'm gonna be so popular," I mumbled annoyed.

"Don't worry, all of the girls at school like their uniforms, they can even make changes on them, and if it get too cold you can wear pants, as long as there is their mark on it, and you'll be fine. None of the girls look the same, trust me, you aren't gonna look dorky," Angelica said and smiled.

Sigh.

My mom came back down with a bag in her hands. There wasn't anything on it, it was just a normal paper bag. But then she took up what was inside it.

First it was a pair of socks, those socks that went a bit over the knee, they were a dark gray, almost black color. Second thing she got up, was a skirt, it had a red line at the bottom and a rose on the side, a beautiful rose, it looked almost real. The stalk was gray and so was the leaves and the petals was red as blood. Pretty. Third was the jacket. It was black just like the skirt, and also had that red line on it's bottom and on the bottom of the sleeves. It too had that rose, only on the chest on the different side than the skirt. There were a white shirt that followed with it.

"Take it on!" my mom said. Gosh, weren't there a pair of pantyhose in that bag too?

"Do I need to wear those socks? Can't I just use pantyhose?" I asked and looked at Angelica, she seemed to know a bit more about the rules of the school than my mom did.

"Sure," she agreed, my mom just gave her a stare. Bet she wanted to make me embarrassed by letting me wear that.

"But take it on," my mom begged.

"Fine," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the bag and went upstairs and got it on. I felt dizzy when I finally had it on, I was so weak.

I got back down and my mom clapped. Really not cool. But I had to agree, it did look good on me, made me get an hourglass shape. Plus it didn't make my breast look stupid or anything, it just pointed out my nice shape. Though I might not be the tallest person with my 1.59 centimeters, I were lucky with my body, great breasts and a flat stomach. But even though I might have a nice body, I still had a soft spot when it was about my height, one thing people could say to make me angry, was to talk about my height.

"So?" I asked and looked at them, it wasn't like I disliked seeing their smiling faces, though I would hate it if it were a lot of people looking at me like that.

"It looks good, just as I said." Angelica said.

My mom just nodded.

"Well, it's okay I guess," I agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me, would you mind telling your.. friend outside to go away?" my mom suddenly said. What friend?

"Sure.. what friend?" I asked.

"That stag you saved.." my mom said in a low voice, like there was someone in here, that shouldn't hear it.

"Oh.. sure.. but why?" I asked.

"The neighbors are looking," my mom replied.

So I got out, with a smile on my face, thinking about what they must think of us, people who have a royal stag in their backyard.

I couldn't see it anywhere, so I thought I might try and talk to it.

"Hey.. buddy? Come here for a sec.. damn I feel stupid talking to the air.. anyway, you need to go home.. you can't stay here.. people think we're crazy." I said out loud. As soon as I had talked the stag came running to me from up front, it had paper on its antlers. What had happened to it, it looked like a Christmas tree.

"Wow.. who did that?" I asked. Somehow it felt like it was my sister Anna. well, it made sense.

"Here, let me take that off you," I said and smiled a little.

I could almost sense its thank you. So I quickly got it off.

"There, that's better.. ehm.. now you see.. I can't keep you.. which makes good sense, where would I put you hehe.. anyway, gosh.. you can go home to your family okay? And take care of yourself," I said, and felt stupid again, I stood here, taking to a stag. Wow.. I should get locked up somewhere.

Again I could almost sense it said thank you, before it walked down to the forest, and looked back as if it reassured I meant it. I just nodded and it ran. Weird. Somehow I felt like crying. Like I had just let go of some important and dear to me.

Oh get yourself together Melanie.

I walked back in, feeling less good about myself, I just wanted to go to bed and cry myself to sleep.

"What's wrong Melanie?" my mom asked, of course she could see there was something wrong with me.

"Nothing.. I mean.. it was hard, saying goodbye to it.. it hurts, my chest. Why? Why do I feel like I've lost something, a part of me?" I answered and looked at her, I could feel how the tears ran down my cheeks. I was such a crybaby.

My mom took me in her arms, and again I passed out. I could feel how Angelica's arm took me, though I was surprised to feel how she easy as nothing got me up and brought me up the stairs to my bedroom, where she laid me in my bed.


	2. The Fear

When I woke up, the time was nine o'clock. I had this uneasy feeling running through me, and I felt like I needed to get away, anywhere but here. So I stood up and went in the bathroom, and got some water in my face, I felt sticky and hot. I had a bad dream, but I just couldn't remember it. Thankfully I didn't scream this time, usually my mom would wake me up when I did so.

I went downstairs, only to find the house abounded, in the kitchen I found a note from my mom. It said; "Hi honey, if you're reading this we aren't home (I got that, thank you very much) Annabelle, Angelica and I have gone to my mothers house, you remember Alicia right? Anyway, we'll be home in a bit so just stay there, and for god sake don't go anywhere. I'd hate if you passed out in the middle of the streets so late at night. Love mom."

What? passing out? Me? No way. I can control that, seriously I'm not that weak. Damn her. As I stood there and damned my mother away, something fell in the living room. I got chills. And a feeling like something wasn't right. Which it wouldn't if something fell, while I'm all alone.. in a big scary house. Mommy!

Okay, maybe I should sneak out of the kitchen door, while I have the chance? Wait.. no way, why should I run from my own home? That is just stupid. Nope, it's probably nothing anyway, just take a peak and then you're free to leave. Damn.. you do it!

I walked out of the kitchen into our entrance where my ballerina's was just in reach, and took them. Just in case there were anything. I peaked inside and saw the window was open, and vase standing in the window frame had fallen down, like someone had pushed it. Oh crap.. were there someone in my living room now? Not the best time to make a crime fellows.

I could see a shadow near the window, like something was hiding behind the couch. No, no, no. don't let it be anything scary.. a cute little bunny.. but.. why would a cute little bunny go in here? Unless it was a crazy man eating little bunny.. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT MEL!

But it just weren't a little bunny. A hand placed it self on the carpet. It was a brownish color and had long nails, and they were dirty too. I could even hear how it hissed.

"Little, tasty, Pure blooded girl.. Mmm.." it said, I could almost hear how it drooled.

I slowly got back, pulled the shoes on as quickly as I could, and ran out the door. I could hear how something broke behind me, like that thing tried to quickly get me. Moooooom!

I ran so hard it hurt to breathe, and my legs acid up and felt like they would collapse under me anytime. But I kept on running till I reached the city, though there wasn't much city over this street, it was completely deserted. Crap. There wasn't even a hobo in sight, not a drug dealer, gang or any other person. I was alone, and I swore I could still hear the sound of foot steps behind me. So I kept on running, till my legs collapsed. My hands slammed down in the cold stone under me, while I loudly gasped for air, I almost hyperventilated. I even felt like throwing up.

I hadn't noticed the sound of, almost animal like feet hitting the ground, catching up with me, but to be honest I had almost given up. Not until I heard it's gross hiss again.

"Mmm, found you.. smells so sweet, I mustn't, Bobo's not allowed. But Bobo can't help it. You make me go hungry. The taste of your flesh must be better than the smell." It hissed.

I looked behind me and turned my body completely. There the ugliest thing I had ever seen stood. It was think, like really thin. I could count its ribs. If I wanted to count it that is, who would do that to something which said it wanted to eat my flesh? Anyway. It had a orangeish eyes with a big black pupil in the middle. It's teeth were sharp and looked like it were made for ripping. It had pointy ears, that looked like elf ears, not that I had ever seen one, 'cause they didn't exist.. or did they? I wasn't too sure of myself right now. It had a hunched back, and sharp nails, oh and it's nose looked like it were cut in it's head.

I couldn't help it, but to scream when it grabbed my foot and pulled me closer, the stench of it made my eyes teary.

"Mmm.. Bobo's going to enjoy you," it hissed again and almost looked like it smiled. Crap. I didn't want to die just yet. Oh shit, shit, shit.

But before Bobo sat its teeth into my leg, a leg hit it and it flew into a brick wall. I looked up with tears running down my face, only to see a man, he had blond hair and black eyes, and a pale skin.

"Urgh, golems, I hate those," he said and looked at it with disgust. Bobo came to it's feet again and growled at the man, who was my savior. But suddenly Bobo stood still, like he had frozen.

"Now my love, what's your name?" he asked. He sounded like he came from another century, but with his gray jacket and jeans he looked like any other twenty year old.

"Melanie?" I said, my voice shook. He saved me, I felt so relieved I could just cry.

"How nice Melanie, my name is Angus, I'm originally from Ireland, but sadly my accent has disappeared." He said.

"You saved me.. thank you." I replied. I couldn't believe this. I was shaking even more now. When I realized how close to death, I had just been.

"Oh, you shouldn't thank me my love, because I'm not that good a guy." He answered.

Another chill ran down my spine as I, tried to back away while sitting down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Well, I don't really save a girl, just to let her go, I'm quite hungry and you just smell fantastic, if I weren't this thirsty, I might have asked you what you are, but I'm just not in the mood for chit chatting." He answered and walked forward as I backed away.

"What?" I asked confused. This was so not my day, first I bring a stag back to life, then I get attacked by a.. what did he call it? A golem? And now some weirdo's saying he's hungry or thirsty and I'm apparently on the menu. Crap with crap on!

"I'm a vampire darling," he looked at me, with those dark hungry eyes. "And you just happen to be my pray," he said.

"No, please don't.. I don't even taste that good! Please!" I begged again tears flowed.

"Sorry, I'm just not that merciful today," he said. And suddenly he sat next to be, and took my head in his hands, I froze, I couldn't do anything at all.

"Mmm, that golem was right about one thing though, you do smell so sweet it's making my mouth water." He whispered in my ear. Before his cold hands made my head bend to the other side, so he could do.. what he needed to do.

I could feel his cool breath on my skin, it gave me goosebumps and chills. I could hear how I breathed harder and faster. His lower lip ran up my throat, as if it were a caress, not a vampire on the edge of biting. My lips trembled.

"That's right, this is good, feel the excitement," he whispered as his teeth slid up my throat, and I gasped. I got control over my body again, I could feel it, but I could do anything.

I groaned again. But I think he mistook it for a moan.

"See, it's not that bad, I didn't figure you liked it forceful," he laughed sinister. I could feel how he got ready to bite, when something hit him. I didn't think had noticed there was someone else than us, not that I had either. Not until my savior and violator flew through the air, but landed on his feet, he growled like a beast at someone behind me, I didn't look, I felt so dizzy.

"Idiot, can't you see I'm busy!" he snarled. He walked closer to me, with a sense of being superior. Oh man! Somehow everything was just going wrong today, this was a scary day indeed.

"Tsk. You're just a boy. Move it kid, I'm not done with my dinner," he said and kept walking carelessly, with a superior grin on his face.

"She's a student of Drovili Academy, can't you see that gramps?´" a male voice said behind me, it sounded bored, but aggressive. It had a somewhat nice tone to it, manly but not too deep, like a rock singers voice, a bit hoarse.

"So what? she's on my territory now, there's nothing a kid like you can do about it," the vampire snarled.

A breeze got my hair moving towards the vampire, and it looked like he were some animal, sniffing the air.

"What are you kid? You smell like dogs, but also like us? Don't tell me, you're screwing a dog?" the vampire said and laughed.

"Nope, I'm nothing really." The man behind me said.

"Now get lost, I'm not sharing this one, she's driving me crazy with that sent of hers," the vamp said and looked at me, with eager and lustful eyes. He freaked me out, like he was some horny beast.

"I'm not giving her too you," the man said, he still sounded bored, but now there was a bit of disgust in his voice, along with a stronger aggressiveness.

"Let me tell you, what I'm planning on doing with her.. Mmm. If she's a Pure blood, then doing It would also do me a lot of good," he said and laughed. It seemed like he couldn't sense the treat that man, just said, I mean it wasn't even something the vamp had to sense, the guy behind me said it. Were all vamps this stupid?

"I don't need to know all of your gross sides, all I want you to, is to leave the girl alone, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you.. to be frank I'm quite annoyed with you, I really don't want to be here," the man said and walked forward and stopped when he got a few feet away from me. He stood on my left side, thankfully right in the light of the street lamp. And he was gorgeous. He had a dark hair almost black, but it seemed brown. A light skin, but it looked a bit darker than mine, he wasn't pale, and yet he seemed pale, weird. I could only barely see his eyes, but they too were dark, though they weren't black, but more like a dark golden. His face, oh his face. He had a pretty nose, a sensual mouth with a bit of an arrogance to it, he had bangs but it weren't that long, and it seemed like it was pulled more to the left side. He was tall, atleast 1.80 centimeters, and he had a nice figure, strong and muscular, like an athlete.

He wore a dark gray dust jacket, I think that's what they're called, it looked good on him, fashionable. It were open, and showed he had a sleeveless shirt on, it almost looked like those tight ones athletes wore, he also had a red tie on, which looked a bit out of place but still, really hot. The shirt was so tight I could see his muscles. It didn't look like he was like really trimmed, but he was muscles that were visible, but not like, totally standing out. His pants were black and it looked like he had a belt on, with knives hanging on? No way.. right?

God! was this another psychopath trying to kill me fist?

"What, are you scared?" the vamp asked amused. But I think he sensed the danger now.

"Nope, I'm just really tired, and not in the mood, to kill yet another vampire, whom thinks he's the king of the world, and can do as he pleases." The man said.

"Who exactly are you? That outfit, it reminds me of something.." the vampire said.

"I'm a Guardian on Drovili Academy, it's my job, to keep students safe, from people like you," the man answered bored.

"A.. a Guardian? A Protector? No way, you're far to young," the vamp denied.

"I might be young gramps, but I know my stuff, else the Queen wouldn't make me a Guardian, and now, if you'll be so kind, please get lost, and take your buddy over there with you, I hate Golems," the man said, he sounded tired.

"You don't like Golems huh?" the vamp said, and suddenly Bobo started running again, it ran towards me, but before it got too close, suddenly flames started to burst out of it, a hollow cry rang through the air, but none of us did anything.

The vamp looked at the man. "Did you just do that?" he asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, and I'm getting impatient here, move or die," the man said, his voice were still bored, but the threat were real, he sounded so angry and yet so bored.

"How dare you even send that annoying thing at me?" he added and hissed annoyed.

The vamp looked shocked.

"No way you did that? You can't the rarest of demons can control the elements," he said and backed a bit.

"Now you get the threat? Come on, it took a while." The man said, something in his voice livened up, he didn't sound bored anymore, I got the feeling, that he liked seeing people scared of him.

"Impossible!" the vampire yelled angry.

"So what, you think I've tricked you? Well, I can do the same thing to you, and let you believe it that way," he answered with a crocked smile.

I didn't realize what happened, not until suddenly a loud crack sounded and suddenly the vamps head ran over the ground. The man stood with the body in his hands, he had a disgusted look on his face, and then he just threw the body.

"Damn, I hate arrogant vampires," he mumbled and a blue fire slid through the air, like a playful kitten, it liked up against the body and the head, a gross smell came from it, and the smoke was black. Then he turned around and looked at me, he tilted his head a bit and then sighed.

I was hyperventilation, and shaking like hell, with tears running down my cheeks. What was he going to do to me now?

"You should go home.. I haven't seen you at school before, so I guess you're a new student, do you have a cell phone on you?" he said.

I shook my head and bit my lip, trying to calm down. The vampire and the Golem had disappeared in the air, there was so sign of them. No proof that they had ever existed.

"Okay.. you can borrow mine, can you remember the number?" he answered and sounded annoyed again.

He threw the cell phone to me, it seemed like he didn't want to get too close, why? I grabbed it, and pressed my mothers number, with shaking hands.

My mom took it right away.

"Yes?" she asked worried.

"Hi mom.." I said, my voice was about to break with relief, and new tears threatened to flow.

"Melanie, honey. Mrs. Jenkins called, and said you ran out like something was chasing you. When I came back, our living room was a mess and the door was open, what happened honey?" she asked worried.

"I.. don't know.. I woke up, and went downstairs and got your note, when I heard something in the living room, the window was open and a vase was lying on the floor, and then I saw a hand with long nails, and it talked.. it was freaking scary, it said I shouldn't go, but I ran and it chased me.. when I couldn't run no more, it attacked me again, but some weird man kicked it off me, I thought he saved me, but in the end he just wanted to drink my god damn blood!" I said, and tried my hardest not to cry in front of that man, he just looked at me, with no emotion in his eyes.

"Oh honey.. how could you run away?" she asked.

"Another man came.. that thing.. Golem is dead, and so is the vampire.. oh.. I feel sick," I answered. I tried hard to get myself together, not to show a single piece of weakness, though I had just shown it all to him.

"Could I possibly speak to him?" my mom asked. I looked at the guy, he just took a deep breath and seemed to hold it, as he walked up to me and reached for the phone. After he took it he stepped back a few steps.

"This is Guardian Vladimir," he said, he sounded so adult like. He didn't take his eyes of me when he talked.

"Yes, I took care of the threats.. mm.. yeah, a Golem and a vampire.. okay.. how about letting her enroll a day earlier, it seems like every evil minded beast in this town is searching for her.. yes I'm sure she wouldn't mind.. don't worry, I'll get a car to pick her up, I have some business to take care of before I get off duty. Yes, I'll give her a call, and make her send some cars to pick up her stuff. Don't worry Mrs. Darrow, she's safe with me." He said and hung up.

I had dried off my tears and just scowled at him, what in the world was he trying to do?

"Get up, we need to go somewhere now, your sent is in the air now, you aren't hurt right? It's harder to get them off my bag, if you smell like blood," he said, so not as polite as he talked with my mom. Damn, pretty guys.. are they really that self-centered? But I guess I needed to do what he told me too, he was already walking and didn't look back too check if I followed.

"Hey hurry up, I'm not gonna stop, you know?" he said over his shoulder, I could even sense the crude grin on his face. Damn him! I wasn't going to get along with him for sure. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't listen. Shit! Did that stupid vampire put some kind of curse on me, like I suspected he had before?

"I.. I can't get up?" I said confused. I looked up at that Vladimir dude, and he was already far ahead. Oh noes, he could leave me here!

"Wait!" I called out and tried to get up again. But nothing happened. He didn't even look back. "I can't stand up!" I said again.

"Beg me to stop," he said over his shoulder. What? hell no. I glared angry at him. But he just kept on walking, soon he would turn the corner.. ohhh.

"Please wait?" I said low.. hoping he could hear it. I wasn't gonna shout it. No way.

He stopped and turned around, but just kept standing there.

"What did you say?" he asked. I was sure he heard it.

"Please.. don't go.. help me," I said a bit louder and could feel how I blushed. Which was totally stupid, damn him.

"Louder, I can't hear it, I'm standing all the way over here," he said, and grinned. Damn it.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled out loud, so hard I had to place my hands at the ground and try to catch my breath. I really felt sick.

"Fine, fine. No need to scream," he said and tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh.. I really don't feel well," I said and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hey, hey.. are you thinking about throwing up?" he said, less sure of himself, the sound of boredom in his voice had disappeared completely.

"Hell no!" I snarled annoyed. No way I was going to hurl in front of him, not only was he dead gorgeous, he was also a pain in the ass. He stopped, again a few feet from me. Why didn't he help me? Damn him.. probably didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"Put your head between you legs, and breathe slowly.. Christ, this is not how I imagined to use my Saturday night," he said and mumbled the last part. Totally self-centered.

I just glared at his feet, and tried to breathe slowly, which helped, god dammit. Of course he had to be right, and hot as hell.

When my heart slowed down, I looked back up. He leaned up against the brick wall, with his eyes closed, and looked more like a god now than ever. How beauty was cruel. I stood up, feeling a bit insecure on my feet, but since I didn't collapse I guess it was fine. He opened his eyes and looked at me with one eye brow lifted. so hot, so cruel.

He was just about to say something, when another gust of air sent my hair rousing, in his direction. He stopped completely. His hand flew to his mouth and covered it, as if he had smelled something, which smelled really, really bad. His eyes got darker and darker till they got pitch black. He just stared at me, with a burning glare, somehow in pain and wanting, like there was something he really wanted, but he couldn't have. Strange and scary.

The wind lowered and he took a few steps back, as if something had overwhelmed him. Then he looked somewhere else, and inhaled carefully, as if to check the air. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stared somewhere behind me.

"Crap! Hell hounds.. someone really doesn't like you." He said out of nowhere.

"Hell hounds?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they're like big dogs, only they have very poisonous saliva and they smell like.. well, hell. Oh, and not to forget those red eyes," he answered.

"Anyway, we need to get going before those dogs find us, I'd hate to get my clothes dirty, plus if they bite me, I'd have to spend some time at the Hospital, and trust me, I don't want that.." he added.

"This sucks," I mumbled. He just looked at me with an amused look.

"It's not that bad, actually I kind of like them, somehow those scary beast, get's like puppy dogs around me, it's quite amusing actually." He answered and started walking again. He got his cell phone up of his pocket again and started to call someone.

I just followed him, but he walked far to fast, so I needed to run sometimes just to catch up.

"Hey Dimitri it's me. I need you to come and pick up a girl.. yeah, the last place we patrol.. mm.. nah, a vampire and a golem attacked her, but I've already taken care of them, but now there's another problem.. a pack of hell hounds.. yeah I know they suck, but I didn't call you to take care of them for me, I called to get you, to pick up the girl.. yeah, see you in ten." He said.

Then he pressed some other number.

"Hello Miss. Likova, this is Guardian Vladimir.. I'm calling to ask if you could send a van to the new girls address.. yes I know it's not until tomorrow, but seems like she has a problem.. no, I'm with her now, but she's being targeted.. I've killed the vampire, he wasn't send, just a hungry nomad, but there was a golem.. yeah, I think he was send.. no I've killed him too.. why? Because it was about to attack her, what should I have done?.. I followed the procedure.. yes.. no I can't just let her go home! She was almost attacked there.." the Guardian Vladimir stopped at a road, and looked back at me to check if I followed. He closed his eyes, definitely annoyed, and lot his other hand slid through his dark bangs.

"Yes, I see.. but there wasn't time to do tha.. no, you listen, apparently she like some sort of magnet, else I would have never found her.. yeah, okay maybe magnet isn't the right word, but she made me follow her smell.. mm.. no, no, no.. haven't you listen to a single word I've said? She's being attacked, and targeted.. how do I know? Well let's see, how about the pack of hell hounds, that's being send out to find her?" Vladimir said angry.

He started walking back and forward.

"Yes, thank you.. no, I think it'll take about twenty minutes before they arrive, but about fifteen before Dimitri comes.. yes I called him before you.. why? Because I knew we would have this conversation.. please, save your anger for later okay?.. no, why don't you ask the Queen why you hired me, I'm sure she'll tell you something very good.. yes, I'll see you when I've taken care of those dogs.." Vladimir said and hung up.

He sighed and leaned up against another brick wall, and looked up on the sky.

"So little missy, tell me.. what are you?" he asked and looked at me, annoyed again.

"I'm human?" I answered, and somehow I made it sound like a question.

"Hmm.. nope you're not.. you're a witch.. but that's not what I meant.. why do you smell like that? I mean, that vampire could hardly keep his eyes off you, his mind was a complete mess because of you." He said.

"Ehm.. I don't know.. my god, this day sucks.." I answered. He just looked at me, as if something really annoyed him. He pressed his brows together in frustration, as he stared at me, which by the way, felt really weird.

Luckily his phone rang again, and disrupted his stare.

"Yes?" he said, sounding like a true adult, even though he didn't look to be much older than eighteen, maybe nineteen.

"What? why?... but.. who is she?.. fine, I'll escort her myself.. just give me a reason to why, she must meet The Council?.. what?.. that's not even a decent reason.. fine.. bye." He said, somehow he seemed confused and even more annoyed than before.. I would never have thought it was possible.

"Geez, now I need to get Dimitri to take care of those dogs.. you ruin all my fun," he said and looked at me, with an irritated gaze.

"I thought you didn't like those.. hounds.. didn't you just say, you didn't want to go to the Hospital again?" I answered just as annoyed as he.

"Tsk.. like I need to go to the hospital after those.. I'm not _that_ bad, you know?" he said and pressed a new number on his phone.. gosh he made lot's of calls didn't he?

"Hi it's me again.. there's been a little change of plans you see.. nah, just bring the car, you're gonna take my watch when you arrive.. why? Because apparently this girl needs to visit The Council.. yeah, it's weird but what can I do?.. no, I can't leave her to you, I got my orders.. sorry mate." Vladimir said he just smiled at something and then hung up.

"So little missy, you're going to see The Council huh? What did you do? Kill a man?" he said and walked over to a bench and sat on the backrest.

"What's The Council?" I asked confused, my head was hurting of all this new information.

"Well.. it's.. you humans call it a council.. you know, where a bunch of hot shot sit around a table, and discuss the world? That's really what it is. Though it's made of all the Royal Families of our world. They talk about rules, or how to take care of those who, doesn't keep low, like killing a family out in the open. Or showing your powers to a normal human.. that's a no go." He answered and sighed.

"Oh.." I said. It seemed like they had normal things.. well, partly normal, just like humans. That was good to know, I wasn't going into a world like I thought it would be, you know with old clothes, and riding horses.. ehm and being like primitive.. he had a car, so they couldn't be completely primitive.

It was actually quite cold this evening, well we were in the middle of September, in a town where the sun didn't shine all that much. It was actually so cold I could see my own breath. I partly forgot that weird Vladimir and breathed out through my mouth to see the air from my lungs, which looked like a white smoke.

I looked at Vladimir, he looked at me, I could almost see the question mark in his face, but it seemed like he thought; " It's better not to ask."

I could see he breathed through his mouth too, but I couldn't really see his breath, which kind of freaked me out. I mean all hot beings breath would show. Unless.. he was cold..

"What are you doing?" he asked, seems like he couldn't stand not knowing.

"Oh.. ehm.. nothing? I was just looking at my breath.. and I saw that yours.. well, it's not there.." I answered and felt a bit off.

"So? Do you want to know why?" he asked and got a superior smile on his lips. Damn him, it looked so sexy and yet so annoying.

"It's not like I'm dying to know.. I just wondered why." I answered.

"Well, vampires are cold beings," he said. He said it out loud, like it was something he was thinking about.

"You're a.. vampire?" I asked and stepped a step back, completely by instinct.

"What? getting scared now?" he asked back, with a crocked smile, filled with amusement.

"No, it was just.. I just took a step back okay? I'm not scared of you," I answered, and could feel how I blushed.

"So what if I am a vampire?" he asked then. His eyes looked at my face with a bit of fascination, and yet again, frustration.

"Do you burn, when exposed to sun?" I asked, and actually felt a bit interested.

"No way, stupid myth," he disclaimed.

"What about being allergic to holy water? Garlic or crosses?" I asked.

"Nope, holy water is just water, and garlic? That's just stupid. And crosses is nothing but material. If a cross is made out of wood, does that mean all wood would make me burn? Then I should have burned by now," he answered, he was sitting on a wooden bench, so I guess it was true.

"A stake to the heart?" I asked.

"I think anybody would die, if someone placed a stake in their heart.. but no, the skin get's hard like stone if anything dangerous get's too close." He answered, and looked a bit annoyed about that question.

"I guess you drink.. blood right?" I asked and swallowed.

His eyes had left my face, and looked to the right, and his smile was also slowly gone, but now they both came back, and they seemed to enjoy this topic.

"Yep.. are you scared now?" he said.

"No, you're a Guardian, you aren't meant to drink my blood.. right?" I answered, and felt a bit more uneasy when he started laughing.

"That's right.. but accidents do happen," he said.

"Okay.. ehm.. how about flying?" I asked suddenly remembering some old thing I had heard, about vampires being able to fly.

"Now see that's just crazy, thinking a vampire can fly.. they can't, though they wished they could," he said and smiled. Why did he keep on saying 'they'?

"Okay.. then what about sparkling in the sun?" I asked, I had read Stephanie Meyer, and that myth, just seem stupid to me, but I had to ask.

"Nope, that's just romanticizing them, they look just like humans, though they are a lot prettier.. stronger and faster." He answered, and even seemed to be insulted by it.

"Oh.. then how about compulsion or that dazzling thing?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean that part, where we can bend another person to our will, without them noticing it?" he asked.

"yeah?"

"yup, we can do that, and you were spot on, with the names. But we usually use Dazzle or Blinding. It's easier to remember," he answered.

"Oh.." I just said.

"Hey what about eye color, do they change?" I asked, suddenly remembering Edwards eyes.

"Yeah.. they get darker when we're hungry.. and lighter when we've fed. Though they wont turn red or golden, it's just our normal eye color. Though when we drink blood, they get red." He answered, somehow he sounded like that, was a no go question. Something he didn't want to talk about.

"Okay." I just said. Weird, I could have a normal conversation with him, even though all of this had just happened.. well normal and normal, we were talking about vampires.. but it was better than nothing.

"The car's here." Vladimir said and jumped down from the bench, his smile faded again. Something told me, that smiles from him, was a rare thing, they were also really.. wow.. ones that would make you fall of a chair if you sat on one. He was right about the car, just as he landed on the ground, a black car came across the corner. It's engine purred like a kitten, and as it slowly drove down to us, it reminded me of a lazy panther, the way it just followed the flow, but at anytime could turn into a deadly beast.

Anyway, the car was hot, really hot. A BMW, I didn't know what kind of BMW, but Vladimir looked at it, as some proud father, so I guessed it was his car.

The car stopped in front of us, and a man stepped out. He had short dark brown hair, a bit lighter than Vladimir's, he had a pair of amazing brown eyes, they almost seemed yellow, and a smile on his face. He was big and muscular, but not totally ripped. He reminded me of a playful bear.

"Dimitri!" Vladimir said and walked down to him.

"Hey William, what's going on? Miss. Likova isn't happy, she actually looked worried," the Dimitri guy answered. They stood in front of each other and it looked as if they were about to shake each others hands, instead Vladimir caught Dimitri's arm and got hold of his underarm, Dimitri did the same thing.

"Greetings my friend," Vladimir said.

"You too.. now shall we get started or what? if you got a pack of those after you, you better get going." Dimitri said and they lot go of each other.

"Yeah. Little missy, get in the car, fast please." Vladimir said and got in at the front seat. Great, I was going to ride this car, with him as my driver.. yaaay.. and that was sarcasm.

I just groaned and stepped in, atleast he wasn't going to leave me out here, and he wasn't planning on eating me.. atleast not that I knew off.

"Drive carefully, Veronica said the girl was gold," Dimitri laughed. Gold my ass.. these people were weird, really weird.

"Yeah, yeah.. and I'm the king of England. Would you take care of those beasts before they track our sent across the town?" Vladimir answered.

"Sure, anything for you my lord." Dimitri said and continued to laugh. Seemed like he was one of those, who like to make fun and jokes with people.. good to know if I happened to meet him again some time.. which I really hoped not.

Vladimir pressed his foot on the gas, and suddenly the car accelerated very fast. He drove like a mad man.

"You should put your seatbelt on," he said and looked in the mirror. I did as he said, no one would know what he might do if I didn't.


	3. the Council Meeting

I didn't keep track on how long we had been driving, not until we suddenly pulled off the road, and into a driveway, or atleast that was what I thought it was, I was wrong, it was just a new road, only this was a dirt road. There was a forest that shield both sides of the car, which meant all I could see was wood.

"We're there in a minute," Vladimir said. Now that I thought about it, did that Dimitri guy call him William? How weird.. they seemed to be friends and yet he didn't know what his real name was.

Vladimir was right, not even a minute after, a beautiful mansion showed it self. There was a guard standing outside, ready with something that looked like a sword?

The car stopped next to the guard, who just looked at Vladimir.

"You're late," he just said and looked at me, with a strange stare.

"I know, let me through." Vladimir just answered.

He didn't say anymore, just lot us drive through and stop at the house. Which by the way was enormous. There was torches of flames to lead us up to the house, where roses was climbing the walls. It looked old, and yet it had a modern twist to it. Beautiful.

As we were near the big French doors, which was the front doors, they opened and two.. butlers? Stood at the side.

"Good evening Master Rickward. Miss." One of them said, and lead us up the stairs that was the first thing you saw. It was made of marble, there stood some table here and there, with beautiful flowers on. The pictures on the walls looked like something a master painter would have made.

He lead us down the hall, which walls was a soft blue, and had more pictures on, and into a room where a big table stood with a lot of people around. I counted to fifteen. The floor here was same kind of marble as I saw down stairs, the walls was white.

"Thank you, Michael." One lady said, she sat in the middle and was beautiful. She looked in her mid twenties, but she had an aura that seemed much older. Wiser.

The butler just bowed three times and walked out.

"William? I wouldn't have thought, you were going to honor us with a visit," the lady said. It seemed like Vladimir and her knew each other, and she was teasing him, else it might have been an insult. Vladimir did as I had at home, in front of Angelica. He crossed his arms and placed his hands on the shoulders.

"Well Miss. Likova ordered me to bring her, myself." He just answered. He stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes seemed not to focus on her face.

"Oh. Well, Miss. Darrow, would you please step forward, and tell us what happened in the forest, and the last couple of hours?" she asked. I told her everything about it, and in the meantime I was admiring her beauty. She had a long blond hair, almost white, which was tied up in a messy bun, that looked really good on her. She had a light skin which seemed like those porcelain toys, skin, pink at the cheeks, else fair skinned. Her eyes was green.

"Thank you." She didn't seem like it touched her anything I said, she just kept a nice smile on, but I was sure, that deep down, she was disturbed by what I had said.

"You must be tired, please sit down on that divan over there, while we talk," she added.

"Okay.." I just did as she told me too.

I couldn't hear what they were discussing, but it seemed like they were upset about something. One man made big arm motions, while another man just shook his head.

"She needs a Guardian. If the Pure Ones find out that we have her, they are going to get mad, really mad. Besides if there was hell hounds and a golem after her, who knows, who's after her. I think she needs a Guardian." A familiar sounding voice said loud. I look it's way and saw my grandmother sitting there. I couldn't be.. right? It was the same brown eyes, filled with emotions. The same brown hair that always just curled a little, like mine. And the same nice sounding voice. Why was she here?

Vladimir had moved and stood again leaned up against a wall, as far from me as he could get. Geez what was with that dude? And why did they all call him William? I should ask.. but I didn't really want to talk with him.

"Are there really any witnesses to this happening? I mean how could we be certain it isn't just a lie, to keep the girl safe from some one her mother, owes money too?" a man said.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar? Because my granddaughter Annabelle saw Melanie, bring the stag to life. My daughter even saw it, as it followed them home! Call the Hospital and ask for Angelica Glades, and I'm sure she'll describe the beast to you. I personally choose to believe this, since I know, that my daughter nor my grandchildren would lie to me." My grandmother said harsh, though she might seem really nice and all, she had a hell of a temper, sometimes when she got angry, I'd get scared that maybe she'll bite my head off.

"How can we be sure? Children do have a lively imagination, what if the stag just followed them? Maybe she just have a special thing with them, I mean. you haven't reported anything about her, having powers, and she's over the age of it to bloom. It just doesn't seem right." He continued, a bit more careful now.

"Have you ever heard of late bloomers Mr. Edwards? Huh? I think she's one. Besides isn't it a fact, that Pure blooded children, is late bloomers?" my grandmother gave back, with a poisonous tongue.

"Can we even be sure she's pure?" he asked.

"Yes! We got it reported at her birth, else I'm sure her mark will appear soon, isn't it the same day, as the powers bloom?" my grandmother answered.

"Shouldn't it be there by now then?" another woman asked, she had fire red hair, and brown eyes. And looked to be in her fifties.

"Yes, it should, three hours after it should definitely be there. Miss. Darrow, would you please show me your right wrist?" the lady that had spoken first, said.

"Oh.. ehm.. sure." I said and felt a bit embarrassed, did they know I'd been listening? I hoped not, it just seemed so impolite. Somehow these people and my grandmother, reminded me of some royal family. Though I was sure they weren't related at all.

I stopped three meters from them and rolled up my sleeve. There was nothing. I could see the man smile because he was right, I could almost see him showing his tongue to my grandmother, like some child, but he didn't.

"No way.. they all have it on their right.." my grandmother said, sounding like she was in shock. I hope I didn't shock her too much.

"Sorry Alicia, the evidence you wanted, isn't there." The woman who sat next to my grandmother – a beautiful brown haired woman, with a pair of amazing blue eyes – said and touched her hand.

Now that they talked about a mark on the wrist, my left wrist started to hurt. Like really hurt. It almost felt like it burned. Painful? Very.

"What about the left? If she could heal anyone, she'd probably need a Guardian and one who's really powerful have their own, what if she's one of those?" a woman said.

"Yes, Melanie, pull up the other slee-" my grandmother stopped, since I was already far ahead of her, I pulled up my sleeve before she even started talking, and what I saw, freaked me out. It was a circle with a bowed line in the middle, the line ran out to the side, where it split into a half moon, facing the right, which meant in faced away from the circle, on the other side, there were another half moon, facing left. Inside the weird circle, there was a five sided star.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I got a scare. What the hell was this?

"What is that?" they whispered. I would like to know that as well, thank you!

"Come closer," the lady, who had spoken first said, and looked at me with disbelief. I would too. I did as she said, and as soon as I was in reach, she grabbed my arm, forcing me to come even closer. Her hand was cold, and felt so nice at the burning sensation on my skin. I started to gasp for air, why? I had no idea why. I groaned as the nice feeling of coolness slowly transformed into pain.

"This.. this can't be.. you are.. you are marked! This is not a normal mark. You are a Pure Blood, but you have a Guardian. A Guardian meant to be yours only. All you need to do is find him or her.." the lady said and looked at me with serious eyes. She was not joking.

"But, if she is a Pure Blood, They need to know. We already have a difficult relationship with them, keeping her a secret from them, will only make it worse." A man said.

"Haven't you seen those moons? The full moon in the middle is actually two moons. A crescent moon soon to be come a new moon, and an almost filled full moon next to it. They make a blood moon. Blood moons belong to us, Blood drinkers. When They see that, no one would know what They might do with her. They are know, for their cruel ways too kill. We can't let them know. If they know her Guardian is going to be a Blood drinker, they'll kill her." A woman said, not so far from the lady who held my hand.

"She's right, They absolutely hate, everything that drinks blood, and everyone who offers their blood to them. Think about some of our Giver houses they've torn down. They'll kill her right away." Another woman said.

It got harder to breathe, her hand wasn't tight or anything, it was just so cold. So unnatural, so uncomfortable. I could see how the darkness slowly sucked its way, from the sides of my vision, only to lick it self, closer and closer. I knew this feeling, I was going to pass out soon. It already started to look a bit like a dream. I knew that, because I had a period where I just passed out all the time, it really worried my mom.

I could hear my pulse in my ears, so uncomfortable, and actually quite gross. No one even noticed me trying to keep myself together. They were too busy arguing weather to tell Them – whom I by the way, had no idea who was – or not to.

So when the darkness got it's sticky hand on my vision, I passed out. Falling to the ground, though I didn't hit it. A pair of cold hands grabbed my shoulder and got me back, just before my head was going to slam into the table hard.

Suddenly something nice and soft was under me, the cold hands felt like they were frozen, or really stiff. I opened my eyes, and couldn't see for a short second, the light blinded me.

Vladimir lot go of me, and stepped four steps back, and hold his breath, his jaw was locked tight, his body tense. Somehow a shape of something was behind him, like a faded black shadowy thing. I blinked a couple of times, and focused on him. The black shadowy thing was firmer now, I could see what it was and it scared the hell out of me.

I screamed and tried to get further back, away from him, but the couches back was blocking my way. I couldn't keep my eyes of Vladimir, nor his black wings. Though they weren't black all the way, here and there a couple of white feathers showed them self, like snow on a black background, they shined up. His skin had an unnatural glow, like looking at snow in the middle of the night, when a street lamp shined on it, the light made it shine like a million little diamonds.

Though his shine wasn't like pure white, it was a golden white, with a soft copperish blonde, like some kind of cosmic color. that made his golden eyes even more golden, and the blue and green in them, even more icy blue and icy green.

They all were quiet, they just stared at me with each of theirs shining, or glowing faces. They didn't all have the same color, some were more like a greenish cosmic or a bluish cosmic. Not completely blue or green. It was pretty, but disturbing. Three of them had wings too, one of them had black two of them had white, but no one was as Vladimir's, whom had both white and black.

By seeing that, my pulse rose to the air, and my breathing went crazy. I even shaked like some kind of maniac. I was sure I looked like one too. With my eyes big and wide with shock, my skin pale due to me having passed out, and I was clinging to the back of the couch I was sitting on.

"Melanie? Melanie, what's wrong?" my grand mother asked and got up, she walked fast towards me, though I wished she hadn't. she too had a glow, her glow was more soft, not so bright as the others, and much more faded, she had a pink glow, still with that weird cosmic touch. Thankfully she didn't have any wings, that would probably have sent me back into dreamland.

"Why.. why.. why do you. Glow?" I asked with a shaking voice, crap, the last thing I wanted was to show them my fragile side, I wanted to be strong.. and get the hell out of here, and fast too.

"Glow sweetie?" she asked confused. I didn't really listen. I had just realized something. Everyone in the room glowed. Which meant that everybody would glow too right? Then I would glow too. I looked down at my arm, and saw.. absolutely nothing.. at first.

After two seconds, with me staring at my arm, like something was going to pop out and scream; "Gotcha'." I could see it. That reddish glow, same color as a reddish blonde hair color. it was a soft shine on me, but I shined more than my grand mother, but not so much as Vladimir. He too looked confused, with his dark golden eyes. They slowly changed back to that shiny golden I had seen when I first saw him, strange the dark color of them, was more like resin golden.

"You… you can't see it?" I asked, feeling like a crazy person, you know, one of those who stands on a box and screams up about the apocalypse?

"No honey, I can't.. but it doesn't mean there isn't any glow," my grand mother said, but quickly said that it didn't mean that it wasn't there, she was obviously trying to calm me down, by saying I was right. It didn't help though, I felt more crazy now.

"How can she see it?" a man by the table asked. Somehow he sounded angry.

"I don't know, maybe all Pure Bloods can, I'm not one," the woman next to him answered and rolled her eyes.

"You can see it?" I asked the man, and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, but only us, the mystical creatures can. You aren't a mystical creature, you're just a witch." He answered annoyed.

"I'm not a witch! I might be bad sometimes, but how can you even know that? I'm a good girl. Not a witch, that's just mean.. you don't even know me," I said back. How could he call me a witch? Stupid man.

"Melanie, you are a witch, just as I am. Not a bad person, but a person that can do magic." My grandmother said, trying her best not to laugh. I could feel how I blushed. Damn it!

"Oh.. sorry," I mumbled and looked away. My heart was still racing and feeling like it could pop out of my chest at anytime. Of course it couldn't.. but still.

"Melanie, you should calm down," Vladimir suddenly said. He looked at me, but not my face a bit lower. I was so hoping he wasn't staring at my chest, because that would be so awkward, since he got the attention of the whole room. I could feel how I blushed again, as I realized I thought of something so weird, as Vladimir staring at my boobs. Stupid you Melanie!

"How?" I asked.

"Well.. take some deep breaths, and maybe close your eyes." He answered, he got that annoyed tone as he had earlier today.

"Okay.. but.. could you please.. get your eyes further up then? I mean.. it's kind of uncomfortable.. having you staring.." I said, and felt stupid as I blushed once more.

His eyes reached mine. I hadn't noticed how powerful they were, it was like they looked right into my soul.. kind of freaky actually.

"Melanie.. I'm not staring at your chest, if that's what you fear. I'm not interested in little girls. I was looking at your.. pulse, to check how fast your heart was going." He answered and rolled his eyes. Weird it sounded like he didn't like to say 'pulse' I'd never met anyone who didn't like that word.

"Oh.. I knew that.." I mumbled and closed my eyes, trying to shield myself from more embarrassments. Relax Mel, you've got nothing to worry about, keep cool. It's just a super annoying.. and super hot guy, staring at you.. you try this all the time.. okay, that's an obvious lie.. but still. Inhale… exhale.

Slowly I relaxed, my heart wasn't beating hard and fast. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, somehow I found it very embarrassing, what if he was still looking?

I could hear them talking with low voices, seemed like they were arguing, I didn't want to listen to it, so I didn't focus on their voices, instead I focused on my breathing.

When I finally opened my eyes, Vladimir had turned around and sat on a couch far away from me.. he wasn't the most friendly person. He wasn't looking at me, but had his eyes closed as he massaged his temples, like he had a headache or something. My grandma had returned to sit at the table, but she kept her eyes on my, she was worried. Unfortunately, I hated when people worried about me, I was more that kind of person who worried about others.

Suddenly there was a BANG, and the door flew to both sides, and in came a man. He had red hair and a pair of brown eyes, he was hot. Really hot, just as hot as Vladimir.

"Hello my dear friends, have you missed me?" he said loudly and smiled, he was weird, I could just feel it.

"What is this wonderful sent?" he added and looked at me, with surprised eyes, that soon changed into amused and fascinated eyes.

"Well hello.. whom might you be, my beautiful daisy?" he asked and walked towards me. I just stared at him like a fool. Did he just call me a daisy?

"Chase, this is Melanie Darrow." The lady introduced.

"An honor to meet you my lady," he said and bowed with his left arm placed on his right chest. I still didn't say anything, I was too shocked. Did he just call me a flower?

He looked at me, still with those amused eyes and said; "And what is this brilliant scent?" he asked. Like I knew the answer.

"That is Miss Darrow." My grandmother said. Her eyes were smiling, something told me, she was a fan of his.

"Really? I thought only Pure Bloods smelled so nice.." he said, and looked at me with a more interested face. As if he saw my deepest secrets and it fascinated him.

"Oh, don't tell me she's a.." he said when he realized it and looked at the lady.

"Yes.." she just answered, she sounded like it was a burden if he found out.

"Amazing! In my own home! A Pure Blood!" he said, overly exited.

"How come they sent a little girl? Is she a gift to me? I knew it, they couldn't stand against my charm.. oh my lovely daisy." He added and stared back at me. A gift? He thought I was a gift?

"No, they don't know about her! Mr. Dalton, you can't talk about her to anyone, not now that you know the truth. You need to keep quiet about this, until we find a solution, that doesn't require, giving her to the Pure Bloods." The lady said.

"Oh.. then is she a gift from you? I could use her, she's beautiful, and what a smell, seducing.. I could just set my teeth in her right now." He said, and gave me the elevator look, you know up and down my body.

I just realized I couldn't see any wings, but the color on people didn't go away. That weird Chase guy had a fiery red color. I guessed it was his sensuality that made it so red.

"Hey! I'm not some kind of pray! And I'm not yours, no way." I said before anyone else could answer. Many things I could keep quiet about, but thinking I was an object, that pissed me off. Like I was some kind of blood bag.

"Oh.. she's got temper too.. hmm.. I'm gonna upgrade you to a lily. I like you. It's rare girls turn me down." He answered and seemed to take it all as a joke.. not the idea I had in mind.

"But still, she'll be safe with me, just hand her over.. I'm sure I can get rid of that hostile attitude of hers." He said and smiled.

"I'm not following." I repeated and stared at him. So what if he was pretty, he was a bossy type, I couldn't handle them.

"Oh darling.. you try so hard.. but it's going nowhere, I really like you." He said and smiled warmly.

I looked down at Vladimir, whom just rolled his eyes and sighed irritated.

"Oh.. I hadn't seen you there Willie. So how's Guardian life?" Chase said and looked at Vladimir with amusement in his eyes.

"Fine, now that you're not in my way," Vladimir answered and got up. Did I sense a fight?

"Still so hostile huh? Well, I'm sure I could cure you too, but I like girls more. How's Gerald? Oh.. I forgot.. he died didn't he?" Chase said.

Vladimir looked back at Chase, his eyes was getting darker and darker, and his body seemed to get more tensed up. I could even see how his left side of the upper lip, lifted as if he was about to growl at him.

"What do you want? You damn vampire." Vladimir growled. None of the people sitting at the table, seemed to want to stop the fight, they just watched.

"Oh Vladimir, are you forgetting you too are part vampire?" Chase asked, and laughed it off, as if he thought this was amusing. Which he probably did, he didn't seem to know when to stop.

"I just wanted to say hello, I was planning on visiting the school soon too, I miss the girls.. I mean the school.." Chase added and smiled.

"Chase.. maybe you should go out for a bit, we are done soon." The lady said.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll just sit here, next to Melanie and wait till you finish up." He answered and sat down next to me. A bit too close.

"So Melanie, are they signing you in on Drovili Academy?" he asked and looked at my lips and down to my throat, with a lustful glance.

"Yes.." I answered and looked away, while I bit my lip, why could he just not leave?

"You should stop that.." he said after a bit of silence with the people talking in the background.

I looked confused back at him.

"Stop what?" I asked. His eyes looked into mine.

"Biting your lip, it's tempting." He answered with a smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up. No! I couldn't blush now! Not because he said something stupid like that! stop Melanie, stop!

"What do you mean by tempting?" I asked, trying to act cool, and like it didn't matter.

"Well, it makes me want to do it, and I'm sure there's others in here that want to too." He answered, and glanced down at Vladimir and some of them at the table.

"What? no way.. they're too old," I said, not believing him.

"Oh come on, does lust have an age?" he answered and laughed.

"It doesn't?" I asked. Feeling like I've come to realize why so many elder men would look when I dropped something.

"Nope, and you.. you seem to bring it back to those who has forgotten. Your smell is taunting them. Sweet like honey. But there are some who suffers more than others." He answered and glanced at Vladimir again. Vladimir just stared back with a deadly stare.

"Why does everyone call him 'Vladimir' one second, and then 'William' the next?" I asked confused. I didn't get why he looked at Vladimir.

"Well my lovely lily. Most of the times, Guardians like Willie over there, gets a Russian name, but it might as well be a native American name. but Willies real name is William, though sooner in his life, he got the title Vladimir.. you know what Vladimir even means? It's kind of ironic actually." He answered and looked at me with a soft smile, like I was some curious kid.

"What does it mean?" I asked, I couldn't help myself. Though I didn't want William/Vladimir to think I was interested, but this was just such a good possibility to know him a bit more. I was curious on why, he was such an arrogant and easily annoyed guy.

"It means to rule with peace, prince or royal." He answered with a smile on his face, as he shook his head a bit.

"Why is that ironic?" I answered confused.

"Well, obviously William is the most un-peaceful person I know, he's not merciful at all, and kills if a person gets in his way. Besides he –" he got cut off before he could say anymore.

"Shut up Chase, will you?" William said angry.

"Fine, you want to tell the princess your life story yourself? I would never have guessed you'd be using that 'oh, I'm so pitiful, my childhood was horrific, I killed my parents' thing." Chase said, and obviously made it even worse.

Wait, killed his parents?

"I think we are done now, only one last thing." The lady said, and interrupted William from going nuts.

Williams head looked at the lady's, his eyes filled with disbelief, slowly they got more and more angry.

"WHAT? you can't do that!" he growled.

"We can, and we will. You are the most suited person we could find. You've got tons on experience, you have special powers, and you live in her area. It's perfect." She answered.

"But.. but.. I don't want to! Why me? Why always me? I didn't want Gerald, and I got him, I didn't want to stay there, and yet I have to, why?" William hissed, it was clear he tried to calm down, his voice was tight, and very angry, but oppressed.

"Because it's best that way, plus you kept Gerald out of danger that far, until he changed Guardian, he was completely safe, you have countless of people you kept safe, so why not this girl?" she answered annoyed.

"Because I.. I can't, I don't want to." He answered, at one point it was like he was going to say some more, but he regretted it.

"Why don't you want to? Because she's a girl?" she asked.

"No! I've kept women safe before.. I just.. I want out okay? I don't want to be your lap dog anymore, let me do the one thing, or the other I can't do both!" he snarled.

"What? you don't want to be our Grim Reaper?" the man that had questioned me before, said, with a voice full of despite.

"That's the problem with you illegitimate, fake, un-pure children! You think you can decide what you want to do, and what you don't want to do, but here's a wake up call, we own you, you are our lap dog." He added with a superior smile.

William didn't say anything, he just stared at the man, with disbelief written across his face.

"You are an abounded child, you've practically been raised by us, no matter how troublesome it was for us, we didn't complain, now it's your time to pay us back." Another man said. Somehow I felt really annoyed. Who were they to talk like that to him? What did he mean by abounded?

"William, all we ask of you, is too keep her safe until we found a more suitable Guardian, someone who's a girl too. I know it's difficult these days, but I'm sure the Academy has one or two girls on the team right? Until they are finished with their training, you stand as the leading Guardian, while the girl stands as a novice in her training. All you need to do, is to control her and give her some tips, else you can be left alone. You are the teacher so to say, you'll only get called in if it's an emergency." The lady said. I really should ask for her name, I couldn't keep on calling her lady.

"Why not just let him be her Guardian, it's less paperwork, besides he has nothing to say in this matter." The man said, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Roger, William has served us in many years now, ever since he was fourteen years old. I think now is the time, to let William control a bit of his life on his own. And stop that hostile way of thinking about William, if it wasn't for him, a lot of our enemies would still walk around, trying their best to get us. He protects us when we can't protect ourselves. You should think more highly of him, I'm sure there has been a lot of times where you could have died if he wasn't there, and I'm sure William too had thoughts about just letting you get killed, but he didn't now did he? No, he protected you, even though you think so badly of him." She said harshly.

Had he been working for them since he was fourteen? Oh my god, what kind of things did he do? If he protected them, then that would mean he killed people. At fourteen? Poor kid, he must have had it hard, I'm surprised it didn't effect his way of thinking.

The man looked down in the table and mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry Your Highness." He added.

Your highness? What was she? Some kind of queen? Hah.. well, it wouldn't be that weird, after all I've experienced some far weirder things today.

William kept quiet, it was clear that he thought about it, he glanced down at me, with a look I couldn't tell what was. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed; he had given up.

"Fine.. I'll do it, but I'll decide her future Guardian.. I've got a girl in mind." He answered.

The lady smiled at him and looked at me.

"Well then Miss. Darrow, I guess you better get going, I'm sure you're tired and hungry. Don't worry about your family, I'm pretty sure they've arrived at the Academy a long time ago, of course they have your important stuff with them too. I'll get one of my drivers to drive you, since I sense that William needs a break from everything." She said. Did she finally ask me to leave? Great!

I got up, but only to get my hand caught by a cold one. I looked down and saw Chase holding it, very delicate as if I could break easily.

"I will see you, my lovely Lotus flower. Take care okay?" Chase said and kissed my hand, with his icy cold lips. I blushed and I couldn't help it. why did he call me flower names? I bet it was because he couldn't remember my real name. he looked up at me, with a seductive look, his eye lashes was long and black. I just looked away, to not get even more embarrassed.

After that I said goodbye to my grandma and drove off with some suit dressed man.


	4. The School

While we had been driving my eyes had shut, I wasn't sleeping.. of course. I would get so embarrassed if I started snoring like a lion, when I had a driver I didn't know. So I did what any sane person would.. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. Though I wasn't sure if I had been sleeping, because suddenly my drivers voice said: "Miss. You can wake up now, we are almost there. We are driving through the forest now, and in a couple of minutes, we'll see the academy."

I opened my eyes, and was about to reassure him, that I hadn't slept at all, but then I saw the entrance of the forest. Which I may say was wonderful, beautiful and amazing all mixed into one word.. which sadly didn't exist.

We had been driving through a town, I could see the lights in the behind us, but we had been driving up a small hill, and reached the forest. Though it was clear not everyone could enter it. there was a black iron gate, which looked like those Victorian gates. In the middle of the gate there was two letters DA. Drovili Academy. In a little house on the left side, a man came out with a flash light, and some serious looking weapons. He had a gun and a sword on his back, while in his hand he had some strange high-tech thingy, which lighted the car with a blue light.

My driver rolled down his window and looked at the guard. He had a uniform on as well, and looked pretty strong.

"What's the code?" the guard asked.

"1678-electra." My driver answered.

"Who's your passenger?" the guard asked as the tapped the number in on his.. thing or what ever it was.

"Melanie Darrow, Witch, descended of the Darrow and Crowley families. Her mother and sister is waiting. She's a new student, and an order from The Council." My driver answered, somehow when he said 'an order from The Council' the guards eyes got a bit surprised, and he couldn't help himself to not look at me. His eyes was filled with questions he knew wouldn't be answered.

"What about you?" he asked, his voice a bit shocked, but he got it under control. Seems like that Council really was something big in their world.. oh sorry, my world.. that's what it was now.

"Thomas Farring. Driver for the Queen." He answered. The guard gaped a bit and his eyes returned at me. It didn't take a mind reader to see what he thought; "How can this girl be so important?"

Well, hopefully he would never get the answer to that, 'cause I really didn't want anymore crazy bloodsucking people after me.. was it even okay to call them people? Could I curse and they wouldn't be offended? What about saying 'oh my god' would that tick them off? Crap! Just thinking about this made my head hurt.

While I was spacing out, my driver drove through the gate. A weird tremor ran through me. As if something closed it self on me, it actually felt nice, I could feel myself relaxing a bit more, I felt safe. I sighed relieved without knowing why.

Thomas looked in the mirror and said: "That thing you just felt, is the protective spell that the adult witches makes. It's too keep all enemies out, like hungry vampires, or mad werewolves. Everyone driving through here, feels the relief of being safe and protected."

"Amazing." I just answered as I looked out the window.

We drove on a graveled road, which made it a bit of a bumpy ride in this beautiful black Mercedes. Seemed like vampires.. or what ever they were, liked to drive expensive and fast things.

On the sides on the road, there was small torches with real fire in them, the forest behind them seemed scary and dark, while the road got a somewhat medieval look to it. like we was on our way to a giant party at the Dukes home.

The path twisted as a caught snake would, but soon I could see our destination. It was a large white building, which had those roman/Greek pillars on the ground, keeping up what looks like a long and giant canopies. There was a beautiful garden that seemed like it was going all around the main building. The road changed from gravel to cobblestone, which lead us down to a huge garage. Seemed like the kids here could store their own cars too. Amazing.

There was spotlights, that lighted the building from bottom to top, giving it a kind of creepy ghostly mansion look, but it looked cool at the same time. There were large windows on the main building. Something I hadn't expected, but hey William/Vladimir had already told me, that sun didn't bother them. I hadn't noticed the other buildings; the main one had swept me off the floor, so I hadn't noticed that there was a parking lot as well, where my mother, my aunt and Anna patiently waited.

The other building looked Greek/roman, with it's big pillars and that beautiful white carved stone. The doors were open wide, and showed the wooden floor had a driftwood color. the walls in there was white too, it too had big windows. Through them, I could see a group of teens doing fighting techniques. Which looked pretty cool.

My eyes sucked all the new impressions too them. Some other teens walked out of the.. what was it? a gym? And headed towards the main house, they were laughing, so it seemed like it wasn't dungeons and grave yards and.. creepy castles with ghosts and… stuff like that.. anyway..

The car stopped and my driver got out, and opened my door before I could as much as click my seatbelt open. Seems like he had some gentleman manners. A part of me loved it, and the rebel part of me hated it, why should men do that? Didn't I have hands?

I got out of the car, feeling a bit like a princess though I would never, ever admit it. I was on the edge of saying something like: "Thank you Thomas, I'm delighted to be here." But I controlled it.

I looked at the garden, which I may say was wonderful! I could see how the roses was growing it's way up of the main building, like a lover it clung to the walls, together with another plant I couldn't remember the name of.

I didn't notice my family until Anna buried her head in my stomach.

"Melly are you really going to live here?" she asked, she sounded a bit scared. I would too, my family didn't really have a lot of money, my mothers last marriage was… well, let's call it a disaster, the guy was really great at the beginning, but then he started to gamble all our money away, so now we have a huge dept on our shoulders, which basically meant, that my mom worked her ass off, trying to support us, as well as paying back the money. He was the father of Anna, and he didn't really like her, he didn't like me either, so why did he even get a kid?

"Yeah, I'm going to stay, it's best this way." I answered, feeling the lump in my throat. I tried the best not to cry, I hated when people saw me crying. It made me feel so weak.

"You wont ever visit, or come home? I can't see you anymore?" she asked and looked up at me, with big teary eyes. Another thing that I hated, was that if I saw someone crying, I couldn't help it, I just started crying as well. So embarrassing.

"Please don't cry! Of course I'm gonna see you, if I need to sneak out, in the middle of the night, then I would. Don't worry, I'm not going away or anything." I answered and got on my knees, and pulled her into my arms.

Poor Anna had a thing with people dying, she didn't like her father, but my great-grandfather Jim, loved her to heaven, and she bonded with him, unfortunately he died. So did all of her pets, her cat Kitty, and her fishes Toby, Jimbo and Gregg. Weird names for fish, but what can you do? It was actually a tragic accident, Kitty ate the fish, and then she got run over by a car. Even more sad was, it was her fathers car, he just cursed at it, and threw it out. My mother never forgave him for that, the next day he was killed in a car crash, he had been drinking while driving the police said. He didn't leave us any money, nope, he left us the exact opposite, we had no money at all.

"Don't leave me Melly!" she cried. I patted her hair, and did my best to keep the tears down. When my mother and Alan – her husband at the time – argued, I usually held my hands over Anna's ears, and sang a little song, while trying to keep the tears and sadness from showing.

"You will come back and visit?" she asked again.

"Yup, if I need the Royal life guard, then I'm going to get it," I answered. She stopped crying, instead she just sobbed a bit, and dried her eyes.

"Okay.." she said carefully, she wasn't going to agree on anything just yet. She wanted cold hard evidence.

As soon as I got up again, my mother embraced me in a tight hug.

"OH HONEY! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, ELSE I'M GONNA.. GET VERY MAD.." my mother said loudly. Which was quite embarrassing, the group of teens looked in my direction. I could feel my face heating up with the embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm fine now.. nothing happened, thanks to. William or Vladimir, or what ever he calls himself." I answered and rolled my eyes.

"You were really lucky he came! A god damn vampire? I would kill him, if he weren't already dead," she said angry.

My driver looked at her with lifted eyebrows. Seems like he was a vampire, haha nice one mom.

"I mean.. he was a god damn vampire.. not all vampires of course.. anyway, how are you feeling Mel?" she said, a bit embarrassed herself.

"Better if you would let me breathe, and stop talking so loud, it's freaking embarrassing." I answered.

"Oh, righty." She lot go of me.

My aunt Isabelle, gave me a hug too. She had the same kind of dark brown hair as my mom, but a pair darker eyes.

"So Melanie.. are you done making trouble?" she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, never ever again." I answered and smiled back, somehow she just knew how to make people feel at ease.

"Well then, let's go see your new room." She said and walked away with me, on to a little path of cobblestone again. The path was wrapped in a long line of beech wood trees, which long branches gentle reached down to us, of course they were cut so it didn't land in our hair and faces, but it still looked pretty, I could see the evening stars shine, when I looked through the leaves and branches. The path separated into three other paths, the one we followed turned a little bit to the left, but not quite, there was a path on each side of it, ours lead us more right, there were two to the right, and two to the left.

"This path leads us down to the four dorms, we have Humanoid, which means witches, the one furthest to the right, is the one that leads us to the Guardian Trainees. Those two to the left are those who drinks blood, the one furthest to the left, and our shape shifters, and werewolves. You can easily tell the difference, the red path is red as blood, which means blood drinkers, the green and brown are those who are closer to their animalistic side, which means shape shifters, the golden is the humans and the light blue is the Guardians." She said. As I looked down at the cobblestone I could see they all had different colors.

"Oh, cool," I mumbled. Not really know what else to say.

I could see four houses, they were all connected by a long glass corridor, a soft light lit them all, and I could see girls going through them.

"Mrs. Drovili thinks it's important that each race learns to know each other, too keep the hostility some may have for each other, down." Isabelle said, as if she was some tour guide. How did she know this much about this Academy?

"How come you know all this?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I work here, I'm Mr. and Mrs. Drovili's eyes and ears on this place, I'm their secretary." She answered and opened the French doors. This building had same characteristics as the main one, but it looked at bit different, it was more squared.

I was amazed by the look inside. The walls had a delicate red color, with beautiful paintings of exotic and strong looking women. There was a little corridor where coats and boats stood, else the whole big and open room, was filled with couches and flat screened televisions. There were a slide door, that shielded the four TV rooms from each other, but they were all made of glass, so the room didn't look smaller.

On my left there was a big kitchen with three big tables, there were like a hole in the wall, so people could see into the kitchen, there were no door to shield it, only a wide door frame, with no door. The kitchen walls was same soft and delicate red, though the kitchen it self, was modern and of stainless steel.

"Well, let's go up too your room." Isabella said, and lead the way up some stairs. Did I mention the floor was a soft white marble?

My mom was just as quiet as I and Anna was. This was big for us, something we were not used to.

The hallway we walked through was a shade lighter than the red downstairs, the floor here was wood and carpet, the wood was dark and looked like oak, but I wasn't sure. On the walls up here, there were still those amazing pictures. There wasn't many doors in this hallway, but I could see it turned a bit further down, so there were probably a lot of rooms, though it didn't look like it here.

"There are four floors, though the fourth floor is kind of empty, there are ten doors in each of the six hallways, not all are used. This is your door. Number eight." Isabelle said, as if she read my mind. Which I hoped she didn't, I had a lot of things I didn't want to share with anyone else.

She stopped before a dark wooden door, it's handle was of iron or something, and had one of those card thingy's that hotels also had.

"This is your card, so keep it safe. It's the only way to get into your room, without breaking the door of course." Isabelle said and put the card in the thingy. There was a little red light on it, but now it turned green, and the door clicked. Isabelle opened the door, and lead me into my dream room.

The walls was a soft creamy color, my bed was a double bed, and placed in the middle of the room, there were two more doors, in same wood as the one I entered from. There were a soft carpet on the floor around my bed, that kind of carpet, that would be just as good to sleep on, soft and cozy. I had a desk with my laptop on it, it too were of that dark wood, my floor was also dark wood. I had a balcony, which was amazing, I had noticed we had been walking down far, and I was able to look out of some windows on my way.

I could see the forest from the balcony. Just by looking at my room, I decided this was the best idea in my life.

"This is your bathroom." Isabelle said, and opened the door to the right, the other door was opposite of it.

She opened the door, that lead me into bathroom paradise. The walls was same kind of soft creamy color as my room, I had a tub and a shower with glass around it. plus a big mirror. There were already some towels on the sink, where I had room for all my make up.. not that I had that much, I mean there are boundaries to that, when you in serious dept like us.

"This. Is. Amazing!" I said shocked. I still couldn't believe this was my room, it was like I had just checked into some high class hotel. I was in the seventh heaven.. no, the ninth.. the top heaven.. yeah.. okay.. anyway.

I turned and stared at my mom with Christmas stars in my eyes.

"Mom! look at this! Is this really mine?" I whined happy.

"Yup, it's all yours.. I can't believe it either, you've checked into the Hilton or something!" she whined with me and jumped up and down with me.

"Well.. Melanie.. you should take a shower, you're kind of dirty," Isabelle said after a while of my mom and I screaming – low of course – and jumping up and down like a pair of idiots. Isabelle smiled.

"Oh, righty." I said and pulled myself together. Be cool Mel, be cool.

You can take a uniform from your closet. It's kind of amazing actually, those who makes the uniforms just know peoples sizes." Isabelle said, a bit proud. I just thought it was creepy.. what if I gained weight, would they know too?

I walked over to the beautiful mahogany closet and opened it. inside I could see how my shirts, pants and skirts were all put nice together, none of it were mine, but new clothes, my clothes was lying in the sports bag on the floor.

I got a dark purple sweater down, and a top to take on inside it, a new skirt, and a pair of pantyhose.

"Is it okay, that I take a shower now?" I asked kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, I bet you don't want to eat, while wearing that dirty clothes." Isabelle answered.

"What is the time anyway?" I asked confused.

"It's about 7:30, so dinners ready." She answered and shunned me into the bathroom.. I bet she was hungry.

I took a shower, which I may say was wonderful. The water washed all the bad things away, and it fell like rain, not as cold though.

When I finished I got my underwear on, and the clothes. When I realized something. There had been pants in the closet, and this sweater wasn't something I had worn before, what did that mean?

I walked out, refreshed and a bit curious. Though my curiosity faded as soon, as I saw the goddess that was lying on my bed, with her hair everywhere. She had a dark brown hair, skin that was same color as an almond and a pair of light brown, cat eyes.

She got up as soon as I walked out, and of course I stared confused at her, and didn't see the other brown door was open, and showed into a soft blue colored room.

"Melanie, this is Amy Michaels, she is the Guardian Trainee that's going to protect you, in the future." Isabelle introduced.

"Hi! It's so good to finally meet you, I can't tell you how freaked out when William showed up, at the Guardian dorm, asking to talk with me, he's so scary when he's like that. so when they started to move my stuff, I panicked, I thought I was kicked out or something, which would be weird, since all Guardian Trainees get's to stay here for free." She said and jumped elegantly off the bed, damn why couldn't I do that?

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I said, a bit overwhelmed, she talked a lot, but I bet she was nervous.

"Sorry.. I talk like I got mouth diarrhea, I'm just so exited, it's rare for Guardian Trainees to get one they must protect, so early. And I was quite nervous if you were some kind of stupid… well, I think you get the picture." She said, and looked down at Anna, before she said bitch. Anna just looked confused.

I couldn't help myself but smile, she seemed really nice.

"Well.. don't worry I don't think I'm.. like _that_." I answered.

"Good to know.. anyway, I'm pleased to meet you, princess." She said and smiled, as she bowed, with her hands on the opposite shoulder. Why did they all bow so strange?

"Princess? I'm no princess." I laughed, but did as she did, she looked confused and totally speechless.

"You can't do that!" she said nervous, and stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm not your equal, I'm in a lower position than you, it's obvious you should greet me, like I greet you. It's.. it's unheard of." She added.

"What?" I asked confused.

Amy looked at my mom and Isabelle, with disbelief and said: "You haven't told her?"

My mom looked guilty away, Isabelle just stopped smiling.

"I never got the chance, besides.. I'd rather not tell her." My mom said.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused, and started to get suspicious.

"Oh my god! I'm in no position to say this, but still, you should have told her who her father is, I mean practically all know it now, rumors spread like plague with the wind." Amy said.

"Who is my father?" I asked even more confused, and started too feel a bit like no one listened to me.

"Melanie.. I haven't been totally honest with you okay? But please don't get too mad, I did it to protect you." My mom started and looked at me, with begging eyes.

"What haven't you told me?" I asked harsh. I hated it when she kept secrets.

"Your father didn't die in a plain crash, he's still alive. And probably remarried and has kids," she said it so bitterly, like she still had feeling for him. "Anyway, I ran away from him, there were some people after us, mainly you, The Pure Bloods. They noticed you, and wanted to raise you, saying I couldn't do it right, that you belonged to them. They tried kidnapping you, after they did a lot of other, despiteful things, so I ran away, without telling your father. If he knew where I went, he had to tell them. He too tried to find me, just as they did. That's why we've been running so many times. All those lies about me being fired, it was all to protect you." My mom said. And finally came clean.

"So, does that mean I have a father?" I asked confused, so many things, such little head.

"Yes, your father is.. well, he represent the human world, he's a wizard just like me. And he's like a leader of all witches and wizards, him and some other families." She answered. Okay, by calling him a wizard I started to think Lord of The Rings, or like a long bearded dude, with glasses and a big pointy hat, with stars on it.

"His mother wasn't that found of me, and it certainly didn't help when I ran away with you, though it was only to protect you. I'm sure he's already aware of you, I.. I haven't been strong enough to contact him. I feel a bit evil, just taking his one and only daughter away." My mom said.

"Oh.. is there a chance I can meet him?" I asked. Suddenly realizing I had a DAD! A real living DAD! I couldn't get mad at my mother, she tried her best to keep me safe, which touched me deeply, that she would give up her love, and family. Only to protect me. It also answered the question to why, I rarely saw my grandmother and my aunt. My mother had to keep me away from all eyes. We had to be incognito.

"Yes, if he wants to, I'm sure something could be arranged, though I got to tell you, your father is kind of an.. what's the word? Airhead, he does what he feels like, he's one of those do first, think later types." My mom answered. I still couldn't believe I had a father.

"Though it can't be right now, he's in Germany, a conference or something like that," Isabelle said, as if she knew. Which she probably did, she seemed to know everything.

"No, it's fine.. I don't think I can handle it all at one time, I need some time." I answered, as my stomach started to growl at me, I had been neglecting its dinner and lunch.

"You must be hungry too." Amy said, and tried her best not to laugh at my talking stomach, I just blushed. Oh well.

"Yeah, now that you say it, I'm starving." I answered and laughed.

Before Amy could answer, a woman voice said: "Hello Miss. Darrow, it's an honor to meet you, I'm you vice-principal, Veronica Likova." A beautiful woman stepped inside the room, she had a long moss green dress on, that shimmered like a starry night. Her eyes was same kind of moss green, while her hair was a bright red, almost like flames. They fell down her body in soft curls, and stopped at her waist.

She smiled.

"Well, it's about time we eat, and I hadn't seen you, so I thought I might come and see if you hid yourself here." She added and walked up to me and placed her right hand over her left chest, and nodded at us all.

"Greetings. Now, let's get you to the dining area. Your family should also get going, I'm sorry to say. We have our specific hours, where the parents or other family members, no longer can stay. You are free to come in the weekend between 10 AM and 8 PM."

"Oh, sorry it wasn't to disturb your rules," my mother apologized and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not eight just yet, you still have about ten minutes." Miss. Likova said. Somehow she seemed really strict.

"Well, we better get home too huh Anna, Melanie needs to relax and see it all, and we need to get some dinner, and get you to bed in time right?" my mom said and looked down at Anna, who hid behind my leg, she seemed scared of Miss. Likova.

Anna just nodded.

"Hi, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Melanie.. but I'm sure you already know that.." I said and smiled. I felt stupid.

"Yes I do." Miss. Likova answered with an overbearing smile.

"Greetings Miss. Likova." Amy said and bowed with both her arms over her chest.

"Greetings." She just answered.

"You should say hello too Anna." my aunt said, even though she hadn't said anything too Miss. Likova.

Anna looked up at Miss. Likova.

"Hello Miss. Likova, I like your hair and dress, you are very pretty." She said.

I could see how a real smile showed on Miss. Likova's lips.

"Why thank you, you are very cute too." She answered and smiled.

After that, we followed my mom and Anna down to her car.

"Call me okay? Promise you'll call me! Tell me about everything, and behave yourself, make some friends too okay?" my mom said as she hugged me tight, with tears in her eyes, and her voice thick. Damn, I could feel how the tears too pressed on my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll behave. Take care of Anna okay? And you too, keep out of trouble." I answered and lot go of her. Somehow my mom reminded me of a child sometimes. And I would get this crazy feeling to protect her, and with me moving out, I couldn't.

I hugged Anna too.

"You better take good care of mom okay? And behave yourself, be careful too okay?" I said. Now my voice was also thick.

"Yes. Melly, have fun okay? But don't forget me!" she answered, with big tears down her face. Damn it, why did she have to look so much like an angel now?

"I will.." I answered and put her down. I waved at them as they drove off.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked worried as she saw my teary face.

"I'm fine.. I just hate it when they cry.. or anyone else for that matter, I can't help not to cry myself." I said and laughed a bit at it. she just smiled understanding.

"Don't worry, my mom was also not loving the idea, though she knew it was my choice. Still, I missed her a lot the first week, but after that, it went better. Now I can miss her, but I've got my friends to make the home sickness go away." Amy said, and softly patted my head like I was some kid.

"Well girls, let's get something to eat right?" Miss. Likova said and smiled at me. She followed us down the path again, till we reached the main house.

We walked in silence, it felt good, not an awkward silence, I knew they gave me some space. My aunt had disappeared as we said goodbye.

She opened the French doors, that lead us into a dining hall, though I had seen it coming. On the west side of the dining hall, a long series of windows filled the wall, they went from roof to floor, and showed out to the garden which I may say looked like something from a fairytale.

The floor was a more creamy white colored marble here, the walls were olive colored. There were placed a lot of tables all around the place, there were chandeliers hanging from the roof, throwing their soft light on everyone underneath it. the tables were mahogany and so was the chairs, the cushions on the chairs were soft leaf colored, and stood very well to the greenish walls. It all looked so nice.

"Let's get something to eat!" Amy said energetic, when she laid her eyes on the food. It was like a regular cafeteria, there were some kitchen people who gave us it, though the food here looked very much better than the normal school food.

"See you Miss. Likova." Amy said and dragged me with her. People looked a bit after us, but it seemed like they didn't see anything that interesting.

We stood inline and waited for our turn to come, when I wondered what ever happened to William or Vladimir.. and why the ones in The Council didn't seem to like him very much. I should ask Amy, she probably knew it all.

"You know what? I think you are going to love it here, people here are very kind and friendly-" Amy barely said the last word, before a girl walked in. she had a miniskirt on, a very mini skirt, a pair of knee socks, and a blouse that stopped at her elbows. She had blond hair with stripes in it, and a pair of brown eyes, her mouth was actually quite sensual. She was flanked by two other girls, in the same costume as her, only they were both dark haired and with blue eyes.

The girl walked up to a table and touched a guys neck, very sensually and leaned down, only to bite his ear. Gross. Didn't the teacher say anything? Well.. now that I thought about it, where were the adults?

"I take it back, almost everyone here is friendly, everyone except _her._ She is like the queen bee here, the one who everyone adores and wants to be with. And.. oh shit, she's coming this way." Amy said, and looked away, she obviously didn't want to talk with her.

"Hello, my name is Drina, I'm the leader of the schools club, Moon Sisters. You are new here right?" her voice was sweet, but fake, she was putting on a show.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that Miss. Likova thought it would be great to let you join us, if you want to of course." She said, she was smiling. As soon as she saw Amy, her sweet smile vanished, and became a sarcastic one.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Amy. Are you still trying to safe the world? You'd do better as a blood whore. That's something that get passed down the family. Your mom should know all about it." Drina said, with a evil smile on her face. Amy looked like she could just kill Drina right here, her eyes was like fire. But she was hurt too.

"Anyway, you should hang out with trash like that, Miss. Likova thinks highly of you, so you should join us instead. We are more suited for you." Drina said and looked at me, her eyes told me I had to choose.

Thankfully there wasn't much to think about. I put on my best smile and said: "Actually, I'm gonna pass on that. it's not very tempting to join your group, I mean if it's a request that I wear that, to join, I'm gonna pass. Plus I'm not really interested in acting like a whore in public, besides it's not cool to talk dirt about someone, to make yourself feel better."

I could feel how I had so much more to say.

"Plus, Amy just happens to be my Guardian Trainee, so I'd like if you didn't speak like that about her." I added, and felt my smile disappear. Drina looked like she didn't believe someone talked against her. It made me feel good.

"Tsk, then stay and be dirt yourself. I thought you were cooler than that.. well, trash can never become cash anyway." She said and turned away with her nose held high.

"Oh my good. What a.." I said and looked at Amy. She just stared completely amazed.

"Did.. did you just do that? you really must not know anything of this place. That's Drina, she's related to the present Queen, do you know how bad that was? As a Royal yourself, you need to keep them all close to your body. She's the one no one wants as an enemy, and you just made her one!" Amy said. She looked speechless, though she could talk.

"Whatever, why be together with someone who talks bad about people I like?" I answered and got myself a tray to carry my food on. I got some delicious smelling pasta.

We walked down to a table, Amy was still speechless, she even gaped a bit at me, and looked at me with eyes, that wasn't sure if I were mad or just really stupid.. it was probably a mix of both.

We sat and began to eat in silence, somehow I could sense a scolding. Amy was about to open her mouth, but thankfully she got interrupted by a voice, that was clear as glass.

"AMY! GUESS WHAT! I GOT AN A PLUS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" a girl yelled all across the dining hall, we both looked after the voice, and saw four girl walking towards us. The first one had a dark café au lait skin, and shiny brown hair with deep chocolate eyes. She was tall. The second was small and thin almost doll like, with her short hair that appointed to every side, her hair was brown with light brown stripes. She had brown eyes. The third girl was taller than the second, but not as tall as the Amazonian beauty. She had a curly red hair, and blue eyes, along with freckles on her cheeks, though she too were very pretty. The fourth girl were blond, with deep blue eyes and a wide and happy smile, she was the one who had been shouting.

They all hurried down to our table. The Amazonian beauty looked a bit annoyed with all the attention, but the red haired girl sucked it all in.

They sat down.

"Isn't it amazing? I mean, I know I'm smart but still.. I love school." She said and sighed happy, before looking at me with surprise.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"This is Melanie Darrow, the one I'm going to be her future Guardian!" I could hear the excitement in Amy's voice.

"Anyway, Melanie, this is Emily Valentino," she pointed at the blond girl, "Rebecca Swan," the redhead, "Luna Farrell," the little brown haired girl, "And Camille Alkaia, which means Mighty One, its an Amazonian name." Amy introduced.

I was right, she was an Amazonian beauty.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Emily said and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, nice to see you, it's good to know our Amy finally gets used at something." Camille said and looked down in a magazine she brought. She didn't seem too friendly.

"Don't worry about Camille, she's actually really nice, and very easy to socialize with, she's just putting up a facade to be cool, when you get to know her, you'll know she fights for her friends." Luna said and smiled at me.

"Oh come on, when did I fight for you?" Camille asked and looked at Luna.

"Hmm.. wasn't it yesterday when queen bee told Luna, to go wash the stench of dog off her?" Emily asked and smiled at Camille.

"Right.." she just said and looked back down in her magazine. She ate a bit of her salad in silence.

"So Melanie, how come you get a Guardian this early?" Rebecca asked and took forkful pasta in her mouth, all their eyes landed on me.

"Oh.. it's.. a weird story.." I said and looked at Amy for help, she must know the truth. Didn't the Council tell me to keep quiet about this?

"Well? We've got lot's of time." Rebecca said.

"I was attacked by a vampire.. and a.. what was it? a golem or something? Anyway some people thought someone was trying to get rid of me, and then it showed I had witch blood in me.. so I landed here." I said, I didn't tell them about the stag, and how I brought it back to life. Not here with all these ears, and I didn't know if I could trust them.

"Wow, so that's how you got that bump on your head?" Rebecca said and looked at my forehead, where a band-aid was stuck on.

"Yup." I answered.

"You wont believe this either, she doesn't know anything about our world, she greeted me as if we were equals. And told the bitchy queen bee off." Amy said, and began to describe the words I had said. I just took some pasta and sighed in my mind, this was going to be a long night, and looked at the French doors I had entered from, wishing to be able to escape.. with the food of course, it was delicious, no way I would leave it alone.

The doors opened suddenly, and William or Vladimir, or what ever he was called, walked in. he looked pissed.

A man came out from a glass door I hadn't noticed, it was that Dimitri dude.

"What the Hell Dimitri? I thought you took care of those bastard dogs?" William snarled, the room went quiet as soon as they saw Williams face.

"Will, relax don't argue with me here, I took care of them, but there must have been more out there, I searched carefully." Dimitri hushed.

"There must have.. damn it, stupid dogs. Are you aware of how close they followed.." William stopped and looked at people, did I say they were quiet? And then he sighed. His eyes found mine, his was frustrated and fascinated again, mixed with a bit of.. worry? No way.

"Forget it.. I took care of them so, they aren't anywhere near here. I couldn't trace them though." William said again, and followed Dimitri into the room, behind the glass doors. I could see some adults sitting in there and eating their food.

"Oh my god! William is so hot when he's mad!" Rebecca said and almost drooled when she glanced at the door.

"Yeah, nothing beats a good eye candy," Amy added. He just freaked me out, so what if he was a bit hot? Okay, I take that back, so what if he were a god in hotness, he was still scary. Couldn't they see that? or was it just I, who were able too see William for who he really were?

"Anyway, what's going on with you and William?" Rebecca asked and looked at me, she wanted some dirty info. Something I couldn't give her.

"Nothing.. nothing at all." I answered, and didn't know if I could tell them the story, I looked at Amy who just took a bite of her pasta, not really interested in saying anything at all. Damn.

"Sure? He just looked down here, it might have been a pissed look, but still.. usually he doesn't care about any of the students, yesterday I slipped out of the dorm to meet Tony.. who's just gorgeous, he has this silky blond hair and curls so cute.. anyway, I met William on my way over there, and expected a hell of a scolding, but he just looked at me, a bit annoyed I admit that, but then he just told me to be more quiet on my way back.. can you believe that?" Rebecca said, her eyes filled with surprise, as if it had just happened. My impression of her now; she was a man-eater, not literally of course, but she liked men.. a lot.

"No way?" Amy said, completely swallowed by Rebecca's little story.

"Way!" she just said and lifted her brows as if to reassure Amy it was true.

"William isn't that bad." Emily just said in a low voice, and looked around, as if she was embarrassed to say. Were she in love with him? I couldn't ask, I mean I was new here.

"Oh come on, he's just nice towards you, if he says anything, that can be thought of as positive, to anyone he usually doesn't talk with, then it's freaking rare. You would be the last to say something different." Luna said.

"Oh come on, hasn't he been nice to you ever?" Emily asked a bit louder this time.

"Nope, I don't think so. When we have Material Arts, he just sighs and rolls his eyes, like I'm totally weak. Else he just tells us to get moving," Luna answered. Amy agreed.

"Yeah, in our protection and defense classes, he just calls us morons, or beats the crap out of us, without the least care about our well being, he says it's to strengthen us." Amy said.

They continued an argument on Williams bad temper and unsocial behavior, I just listened and actually enjoyed feeling normal.. well as normal as I could at the moment.

"And what in the world does he even do at his room? He spends all his time there, else he goes out somewhere, is it to pick up chicks or something?" Rebecca asked Emily.

"What? no, William doesn't need to 'pick up' chicks, they come running at him, screaming and throw themselves at him." Emily said, she was sarcastic, but a part of me could feel she was serious too.. interesting William was wanted and desired by females.. like I didn't know that.

"I have another question, why doesn't he have any other friends than those Garrett and Emmett?" Amy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because they are all hunters." Camille said as if was clear for everyone.

Hunters? I don't know.. I couldn't see William riding a horse, and hunting.. what was it they hunted those Englishmen? Wasn't it foxes? Yeah it were. Anyway, that just didn't seem right.

I just looked at Camille with wide eyes. She seemed confused, until I asked.

"Does William hunt? No way.. with hounds and stuff? Does he were that weird clothes?" I asked and couldn't believe it.

They all tried their best to keep their masks on, but Amy was the first one to fail. She started laughing. So hard she cried.

"William doesn't hunt animals.. he hunts women." Camille said after getting over her laugh attack.

"Oh.. it didn't suit the picture of William anyway.." I said, and felt really stupid.. why hadn't I seen that from the beginning? Maybe it was your lack of brain?

The glass doors opened, and William walked out. He seemed pissed, but didn't say anything. Dimitri came out after him.

"William! William for god sake, slow down will you? I haven't told you the rest yet!" Dimitri said after him. Another guy walked out, he had light hair, short and with curls that sat close to his face, he had same kind of yellowish eyes as Dimitri.

"Let him go Em, he's not in the mood for talking right now.. let him get out and run it off." He said.

"Who are they?" I whispered and looked back at the boys, after looking at Emily, she was the one who seemed to have all the knowledge of William.

"Oh, them? That's Emmett and Garrett, Emmett is the dark haired one, Garrett is the blond one, their Guardian names is Dimitri (Emmett) and Victor (Garrett)." Emily answered.

"And as said, those two are closest to William.. they know things even I don't know." She added, and sounded a bit jealous.

After hearing that, something slipped, it wasn't something I had planned, it just came out of my mouth.

"Are you in love with William? I mean, knowing so much about him.. it must be tough to know the guy you like, is never going to tell you his darkest secrets." I said. As soon as I said it, I could have beaten myself, drowned myself, anything else but to look at – they all started laughing, including Emily.

"Oh. My. God. no. William is my adoptive brother.. like I'd ever fall for him.. not when I know how he treats girls.." she said, and started to calm down.

"Oh.. sorry. It wasn't on purpose, it just sounded.. I mean, you just sounded so.. jealous of them.." I apologized and felt really stupid.

"Oh, I am a bit jealous.. but it's only because William always keeps to himself, if anything bothers him, he usually doesn't say. He just takes care of it on his own, he's not used to tell people about himself, so when those two came up, and got all pushy after.. seeing something or something like that, he just lot them into his world.. so easily. Not even a test." She said and sighed.

"Oh.." was all I could say. Some more time went with talking, though they had changed the subject to shoes, which apparently they all loved. I started yawning, but I tried to hide it, I actually felt comfortable here, I enjoyed they arguments, and discussions, and just the fact to be here, with someone who didn't know a thing about me, or my situation.. what ever that was. It wasn't like people had thrown information about me, in my head. I had no real idea about what those Pure Bloods, that I apparently seemed to be, was.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot you Melanie, you must be dead tired after such a long day!" Amy said, the dinning room was almost empty, but it didn't seem like it mattered that we still were here.

"Oh, no please, carry on your talking, it's nice.." I said and felt how I blushed. Damn, I thought I had hidden it better.

"No way, we got to get up tomorrow, first day of school.. well for you atleast, anyway. You are tired so I'm following you back." Amy said and looked at me strict.. great, was she my substitute mother now?

"Fine.. mom." I mumbled and yawned again, not trying to hide it this time.

"Haha, Amy you're already middle-aged?" Camille laughed.

"Funny, very funny." Amy said and lead me towards the door.

"I'll see you in the living room, I'll just walk Mel to bed." Amy said and followed me out. It didn't really matter that she left me after that, I was dead tired, and I would hardly be able to tell if she were there, or not.

She walked me to the human girls dorm, and got me inside, the livingroom still looked amazing as ever. I walked upstairs and used my card, as soon as I found my bed, I undressed, brushed my teeth before I went to sleep. I was so tired I could hardly stand. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I went to sleep.


	5. The meeting

Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a small writers block, but don't worry, it's all gone now, that and I had my final exams heheh.. Anyway, I'm grateful for all those who read what I write, and actually like it:P So I'd just like to say thanks! P.S those of you who might be wondering about William/Vladimir, don't worry, I've already uploaded the start of his life, the way I think it is. Oh, and about the girls identity, there's more to that in here.. much more.

THANKS AGAIN! - I'MSUCHAWEIRDO /Pernille:D P.S Something's annoying me, I don't think I wrote that Williams voice is like a rockstars or maybe I did, but I just can't remember it.. maybe I should start reading my other previous stories before I write anything... anyway, if you ever hear Three Days Grace, you'll know what I meant!

* * *

><p><em>There was a sound from my sliding doors, I woke up, scared to death. To be honest I hated nights, it's always so dark and gloomy. I got out of my bed, trying not to be scared. I walked silently towards the power socket on the wall to turn the lights on. I felt something staring at my back, but just kept telling myself it was something I imagined. I started to breathe a little heavier and getting scared, as much as I hated to say it, I got scared. I got scared of nothing, there weren't anyone else than me in this room, so why did I get scared? Well, I had no idea.. I was a chicken. <em>

_I reached the power socket, and turned on the lights. I turned around to see.. abosolutely nothing. Nothing but my sliding door was a bit open, which freaked me out. I was sure it was closed when I went to bed, I hadn't opened it. I swallowed, and pressed my body up against the wall behind me. I could feel the cold wind from outside now, annoying as it was, I'd taken my aunts present on, well her present to me. It was a soft pink, short night drees of silk, it went a bit longer than my butt, and was very short, if I hadn't mentioned it. It had those spagetti sleeves and was really, really nice to touch. _

_But right now I hated that I had put it on, it actually made me a little embarrassed. Like someone was looking at me, and I stood there in my night dress. Well, there wasn't anyone who were staring at me, and yet it felt that way. It freaked me out.  
>So I got myself together and walked over to close the door. <em>

_I was a few feet from the door when suddenly my light went out.__ I turned around, ready to see a person standing and looking at me, but there wasn't anyone. I breathed harder and faster, soon to be hyperventilating. My lowerlip was trembling and I could feel the tears threaten to drop. _

_I got a strange feeling. It felt like there was someone standing behind me, so I turned around again, and again there was nothing to see. I backed up as I felt the person, the invisible person coming closer and closer. I got a little shock when my back touched the wall. _

_I reached my hand to turn on the lights once more, but something stopped me. I felt how something cold came closer and closer to me, it felt like a hand was about to touch mine. I swallowed loudly, and tried to keep a sob from coming up. _

_When something touched me cheeck I couldn't help myself. A small gasp found its way from my closed mouth. I tried to bite my lip from saying anymore, I was scared if I said to much it would be even worse. But me keeping quiet didn't seem to help, in fact it seemed to make it worse. _

_I felt the icy cold hand run down my cheek, down my neck. It gave me goosebumps and chills. My lips trembled even more, when another hand touched my other cheek, the body of the invisible person got closer and closer. The hand on my lower neck, slowly got up again, it made me gasp again. I felt how the head was getting closer, how I knew it was a head, I had no idea, but it just felt that way to me._

_I sobbed when I felt a pair of icy cold lips touch my neck, I was shaking of fear and the cold skin of the person. Tears started to run down my face, and I took a deep breath, ready to scream my lungs out. _

_I opened my mouth but before I could really scream, my mouth was muffled. His hand was cold, hard and on top of my mouth and my nose, I couldn't breath. I tried to get his hand off, but I couldn't it was too strong. His lips moved over my neck, filled with desire, I could feel it. i felt how darkness pulled me down, and before I realized it, I passed out. _

I woke up, I was lying in my bed and breathing really hard, I felt sweaty and panted for air. That was a weird dream, scary and weird. I looked at the sliding door, it was closed, so thankfully it was just a dream. I was pretty stupid to actually think there was a slight chance that it wasn't just a dream, I felt quite stupid now.

I got out of my bed and went into my new bathroom, I turned the shower on, and went in after pulling my wet silk night dress off. I had been sweating so much, that my dress was wet, not completely wet, but a lot. The water felt nice, it washed all my sweat away, and it even seemed like it got rid of my bad dream too.

I got out of the shower a little while after and got my uniform on, I just took what was closest to my hand, so I got a pair of jeans down, a white shirt and a black top, I went back into the bathroom to change, I didn't feel comfortable enough to change in my room yet. When I got back out, I saw that Amy sat on my bed, with a skirt on and a jacket, she was reading a book, but looked up when I got out.

"You look nice in that outfit, a little worn out though, haven't you slept well?" Amy said, and looked worried at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I just had a scary dream. And thanks.. can we get something to eat? I'm kinda starving.." I answered and smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never ask, up up and away!" she said and jumped out of my bed.

"We can eat in the kitchen down stairs, or we can eat in the Cafeteria, I don't care really, though in the Cafeteria we get hot breakfast, in the kitchen we have to make it ourselves.." Amy added when we walked downstairs.

"Can't we just eat in the Cafeteria? I'm really hungry.. and to be honest, I'm too lazy to make my own breakfast today." I answered.

"Sure, I feel exactly the same way, we might even be lucky enough to meet the girls in there, they usually eat there, they're like us, too lazy to do it ourselves.. though I kinda suspect Rebecca can't cook." Amy said and laughed and opened the door that lead us to the school. In the livingroom some other girls sat with ther balls of cereal. Some of them still wore their PJ's.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, rich girls and cooking.. it just doesn't go hand in hand, especially not when they're as spoiled as Rebecca.. but it's not to say anything mean, I love her anyway." Amy answered and opened the door to the cafeteria for me.

"Thanks.. I can see that, I just thought.. well I thought most teens knew how to cook.." I replied.

"Apparently not.." Amy laughed and walked with me to the desk with the food on.

We took what we wanted, I took a pancake, a muffin and a warm bun, and we went down to sit at the table, where Luna, Rebecca and Emily already sat.

"Where's Camille?" I asked curious, I hadn't seen her anywhere today.

"Camille is sleeping, didn't you notice she hardly ate anything last night?" Amy answered with eyes that wanted me to notice something.

"No... why didn't she eat?" I asked, even more confused now. Emily looked at me, with a little smile on her lips as she answered my question.

"Well, the truth is, Camille isn't like you or Rebecca, none of us are.. Camille is a vampire," she said and looked at the girls, wanting to tell their story too.

"Vampire?" I asked, and remembered last nights, horrific meeting with one.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Camille wouldn't hurt you or anyone who didn't deserve it." Rebecca said, she seemed cool about it.

"I'm a werewolf if you wondered," Luna suddenly said, and she sure dropped a bomb there.

"What?" I asked confused. werewolf? But.. she was so tiny, like a little doll, how could she be a werewolf? Okay, I know I'm not the biggest person here either, but she.. she's just like a little fragile girl, how can anyone like her be a.. she's a bit taller than me, but still so skinny.

"Yeah, now you may think, how can she be a werewolf, but actually we look an awful lot like a human, I may not be the biggest werewolf there is, but I'm quite good at it." Luna answered and smiled. Then she took another bite of her bread, I looked at her plate, it was filled with sausages, muffins, eggs, bread and so much more. How could such a skinny girl eat all that?

"Wow..." I just muttered, and looked at Emily, and wondered what she were.

"I'm a demon, if you wondered." Emily said and sipped a bit to her coacoa, she didn't have any plate, just a little squared coacoa block.

"What's a demon?" I asked confused, but I think someone had told me about it before.

"Well, a demon is much like a vampire, though some vampires are born, and others are made. The born vampires a weaker than the made ones, but they make up for it with their magical skills. Made vampires that can do magic, is very rare. Anyway, a demon is stronger than a vampire, vampires usually can't drink anything else than blood, but if they are forced, they can eat food. We demons can eat food and we can survive on it, but we need to eat food all the time if that's going to be our main food source." Emily answered. I felt even more confused now, than I had before.

"Oh..." I said, and took another bite of my bread. Emily just looked at me and smiled, I bet she knew I didn't really understand what she was saying. And yet it felt like I did.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Amy asked and looked outside, it was raining.. of course.

"Well.. I don't know about you guys, but I promised Layla to take a run, so that's what I'm going to do." Luna answered and looked outside with a wide smile.

"Why do you want to run in the rain?" Emily asked.

"It all smells so fresh and nice, plus there's nothing better than to run and get a little dirty." Luna answered. A howl agreed with her, we all looked to the door, where the two friends of William walked in, Garrett and Emmett. They walked down to us.

"Oh yeah, that's so true Luna, would you mind if we ran with you?" Emmett, the dark haired one asked.

"Sure, the more the marrier." Luna answered and smiled even wider (who knew it was possible?), she seemed to look up to these two.

"See you in ten then?" Emmett asked again.

"Yeah, let me finish this, and get out of these clothes and I'm ready!" Luna said exited, she could hardly sit still.

"Alrigthy.." Emmett answered.

"Why do you always agree, dude? Come on, I thought we had a date with Willie! He said he was going hunting!" Garrett said in a low voice, though he didn't sound like he hated it.

"Oh relax, William hates when we come anyway, and I gotta tell you, he's kinda creepy when he hunts, I mean he was about to attack me once.. though he snarled at me for smelling so bad.. but still!" Emmett answered and shook his body, as if he got chills.

"Yeah.. that kid's a monster.. haha" Garrett agreed and laughed a bears laugh.

We, at the table, were quiet, Emily looked down at the table, Luna ate a bit faster, Amy looked out the window and Rebecca did her nails, she didn't seem to care much about what those guys had just said. I was even more confused about William now.

"I have this movie we could see, it's called My sisters Keeper.." Emily said after a bit of silence.

"Sure, I've seen it once, but it's really good." Amy agreed, Rebecca didn't really care, she had a date with a new guy later today, and Luna.. well Luna was busy. I hadn't seen it, but I had heard about it, something about a little girl and her big sister who had cancer of somesort.

We went back to the dorms, Emily came to me and Amy, and with her, she brought a sleepy Camille.

"What? You brought me here, so we could watch that damn movie?" Camille sighed and looked at Emily. Emily just looked at her, with begging eyes.

"Fine.. what ever, let's watch it then.." Camille said and rolled her eyes. She might have seemed to be one of those icy cold amazon warriors, but she seemed to have a soft heart.

"It's actually kind of fun you know, that boy Kate falls inlove with, his last name is Ambrose, just like William.. even more ironic that Ambrose means immortal and he dies," Camille said when we reached to that part. We all stared at her, with our wet eyes, and Camille just seemed to not know she just ruined it all.

"What?" she asked confused. We just shook our heads and returned to the movie. But I felt like I couldn't see anymore, I felt sick, something about the movie made me really uncomfortable. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got up. The girls looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, as if she knew something was wrong.

"Just going out a bit, I feel a bit sick to be honest." I answered and smiled a little.

"You want me to go with you?" Amy asked, and looked worried.

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright, there's nothing that can hurt me at school. I'll be back in a bit." I answered and waved at them and walked out.

As soon as I got out of the dorm, I took a deep breath, and tried to get my racing heart to relax a bit. I walked around a bit, and looked at all the flowers and trees the rain had stopped, and instead the sun was shining. There wasn't a lot of the other students from school outside, though there were a little group that was running on the gravel road that ran in a twisted path along the school. It seemed like they were training or something, there was also and adult running along with them, he looked like he was their teacher or something.

"Fifteen more laps, Kevin don't slow down now. Megan stop talking and get a move on, if a crazed vampire or demon was following you, you would never be able to run away if you keep that tea time talk going on. GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE, WE GOT A LOT OF ROUNDS TO TAKE!" their trainer yelled. I felt happy that I wasn't experiencing that, I pitied them a bit too.

I walked down to the start of the forest, behind the girls dorms, the wind blew my hair around, and I enjoyed the fresh smell on forest, newly cut grass and the flowers in bloom. I sat down in the grass, and tried to get that awful feeling of uneasiness to go away. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

_"Come with me_." a voice whispered. I opened my eyes and looked around, it sounded like a little girl, but I couldn't see her anywhere I looked. So I just let it be. Hoping the voice was in my head.. and yet hoping it was real, I really didn't want to be more crazy than I already was. I mean, if I started to hear voices too, then it would be really bad.

my wrist started hurting, like a lot. It was weird, I hadn't really given it much thought. Before I got to the school, my grandma told me I couldn't show it to anyone,

_"Come closer_!" the child voice said, she sounded a bit scared. I looked around again, and still I didn't see anything, this started to freak me out. I looked around once more, and my eyes slid across a dark thing near the forest, but they didn't stop. Not until I realized it wasn't a thing, but a person. My eyes flew back to the dark haired little girl, with the big scared eyes, who stared at me.

At first I couldn't say anything of the shock, but then she started to move. She came a bit closer to me, but not close enough for the sun to shine on her. I got up and started to walk closer to her.

"Hey little girl, aren't you far from home?" I asked and smiled a gentle smile. She looked at me and stepped back. She had one of those 50's kind of dress on, and looked really cute.

"Are you going to a photo session?" I asked and got a bit closer.

"No?" she answered and sounded confused over the question. She looked back again, as if she was worried about something.

"I got to go." she said silently and turned around and ran away into the forest. I stood there for a short second before I started to run after her. A forest was a dangerous place for a little girl.. well atleast this forest was. I had to stop her before anyone else would, I wasn't so sure they would be just as kind as I.

"Hey! Wait up, little girl it's dangerous out here!" I yelled after her. I could still see a bit of her. Her hair waving in the wind, her dress moving, but sometimes it looked like she faded out, but then she got back to normal again. Once in a while she looked back at me and it looked like she opened her mouth to say something, but I couldn't hear what it was she said.

I just kept on running after her til I couldn't catch my breath. I had no idea how far in the forest I had gotten, but it was far enough. I felt chills down my spine, something told me not to be here, I should get the heck out. I looked around, there was not an eye in sight. I felt stupid, would I really get some chills to tell me to leave the girl alone? If there was something dangerous I should atleast tell her. I started walking, still without really having catched my breath.

"Hey little girl?" I called out, but no one answered. I hated this situation, I mean, me alone in a forest again. Something had to go wrong right?

I kept on walking forward, and the little voice in my head screamed of me to stop. I walked faster and faster, until I was almost running. I felt scared, like really freaked out. Something about this forest made me feel unsecure. I didn't feel that nice cozy feeling I got when I first arrived at the school, sometime when I was running, it must have gotten off. Which basically meant, I was alone, unsecure and most of all, no one had any idea I was in here, which meant anyone could attack me. This wasn't good.

I stopped and leaned up against a tree, I tried to get my heart to slow down, but it wouldn't, me running and not feeling safe at all, didn't really help at all.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but have you ever tried to relax when you felt really unsafe and totally freaked out? Well, I can tell you something, it's not very easy.

When I opened them again, a man stood in front of me, he had a wrinkled suit on and looked very tired with those bags under his eyes, his hair was brown, but very flat on his head, he looked like someone who hadn't had a decent sleep in god knows how long.

"You.. you can see me right?" he asked with big eyes. I looked confused at him, what the hell did he talk about? of course I could see him, he stood right in front of me.

"Yeah?" I answered, kinda scared that I had run into a total psyko.

"God! I knew, I've been following you for quite a long time now, but you wouldn't answer me. So I gave you a break and now you can see me, this.. this is amazing!" he said, and really livened up.

"What? I haven't seen you before.. and would you mind going away, I don't want to talk with stalkers." I answered, and got even more freaked out.

"I'm not going anywhere, you need to help me you see, my daughter, she's about your age. Anyways, she's a student in this Academy, Erica, do you know her?" he said and seemed really relieved.

"No, and I don't want to talk with her, how do I know you're not just some freak who's trying to get in contact with a girl that turned you down?" I answered and started to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not asking you to help me, I'm demanding it. I've walked around you in the last two weeks, trying to get in contact with you. You owe me this!" he said and suddenly turned angry.

"Forget it! I don't even know your name." I answered and looked back at him, angry too, but a bit scared aswell, who knows what he would do now.. maybe I should just have said yes.

"I've got no time for this foolish game you're playing. If that thing doesn't get said, then I'll never be able to leave!" he snarled.

"Of course you're able to leave, put one foot before the other, and you'll see, suddenly you're out of here." I answered and walked faster, the man must have stopped, because I couldn't hear his foot steps behind me.

I kept on walking, even though I had a really bad feeling about it, so bad that it affected my breathing, instead of having it normal, it was fast and shaky.

"I can't leave her!" he snarled in my ear. I jumped to the right, and bumped into a tree. I stared at the man, who looked mad at me, his feet stood in the leaves, but somehow it didn't seem like the leaves felt the weight of him. I started to get freaked out.

"Maybe you need a scare huh?" he said and looked at me with a sinister smile. I just kept on looking at him, my eyes getting wider and wider.

"Yeah, I'll show you something really, really scary." he said, but he said it in a way, like he was making fun of it.

"What?" I asked, and thought of the worst thing he could possibly show me.. an axe with blood on it, a cut off head, a heart that was still beating.. well, okay I know that would be impossible but still.. What is impossible anymore? I thought vampires and werewolves were impossible, and look now, I'm going on a school that's filled with them.

I looked at him, with a pair of scared eyes. I would have played all cool and stuff.. but it seems that I really weren't cool in this situation, I was quite uncool actually.

Slowly I saw how his face... melted? Shit, what kind of creepy horror movie was I in now? Oh no!

I could feel my heart and my pulse was drumming away, my lips was shaking, and I was about to scream, when something hit the man.

"You better stop that foolish thing you're playing!" A womans voice said loudly. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful woman standing not too far from us. She looked pissed.

She had brown hair it was straight but up in a ponytail, she had icy blue eyes. She was beautiful, and I was quite sure any supermodel would feel insecure near her.

"Leave you demon!" the man snarled with his face still melting.

"Chris, I wouldn't do that if I were you, I can hurt you, you know." the woman threatened.

"I'll stop when the girl agrees." Chris anwered.

There's no way she'll help you if you threaten her. You need to tell her why you need to talk to your daughter first." the woman said.

Chris looked at her, as if he tried to read her. I think he got to the conclusion to stop being an ass, because suddenly his real face came back on.

"Thank you." the woman said and looked at me. Somehow her eyes reminded me of someone.

I just kept quiet, and hoped that they would soon disapear, it freaked me out that I hadn't heard their steps.

She suddenly looked to her left, which was my forward and gasped of terror. I followed her gaze, the man had moved a bit more to my right, so I had a full view forward.

Fifty meters or more, stood a man. Well, that would be not standing, but squatting. The man had a brown animal in his arms, that looked awfully lot like a mountain lion. It looked like he was embracing it, or even kissing it. His head was near the animals throat. I didn't want to read more into it. But when he dropped it, I couldn't do anything else.

"Shit!" the woman gasped and stared at him, somehow she seemed to be emotional, and yet terriefied.

"You need to get away, right now!" she said and looked at me with big eyes.

The beast landed lifeless on the ground, I gasped and pressed my back hard against the tree. The man dried his lips, I could faintly see some red on his hand. Was that.. blood? Oh my god, had I run into another vampire? I can't belive how increadibly unlucky I could be.

I breathed faster when I realized that the man probably was a vampire, the bad expericence I had with one last night, didn't help me cool down at all. All I wanted was to run away, screaming if that was possible without having him discovering me.

A branch cracked benieath my feet, and made me jump in fright, I whined a little. Unforturnately that made the man look straight at me, it didn't seem like he noticed me before.

"NO!" she screamed and stared frightened at me. "Get away!" she added.

The more I looked at the man, the more familiar he seemed to be. He had dark hair, I could see that from here, he also looked to be muscular, like an athlete, his skin looked healthy, but still it seemed pale.

I slid down the tree, the bark scratched my back as I slid down in my own squat. The man got up and looked at me, I could almost feel his eyes burning their way into my soul. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No.. okay, relax maybe he'll leave you alone.. he is not completely surendered to the Beast anymore, maybe he'll let you live..." she said panicky.

A blow of wind made my hair rouse and sending my sent right in his direction.. how unlucky could you be?

His shoulders tightened and he started to walk up to me.

"Oh no, this ain't good." she said.

As he got closer and closer I could see clearly who it was. It was William.

His eyes had a dark red color that slowly became black, it freaked me out even more.

I gasped for air, feeling like I couldn't breathe anymore. Oh, please god, don't let him kill me!

Suddenly something hit him, it hit him so hard he actually flew into a tree. He got up, and looked to his left. I followed his eyes, and saw a man. He had red hair as far as I could see, I had no idea who this man was.

* * *

><p>So, what happens now? Well.. I know.. but I'm not telling until next chapter comes out hohoh.. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review my story, I loooove reading them.. they get me in such a good mood. LOOOVE ON REVIEWS.. AND THE REVIEWERS WOOHOOO..<p> 


	6. The Forest

Hi again, I'm so sorry for just leaving you with a cliffhanger, but don't worry hopefully it will never happen again hehe. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I gotta tell you, it was hard to get started.. especially since I just stopped it like that..

* * *

><p><strong>Williams POV:<strong>

**I** got outside after telling where Garrett and Emmett where to find me, in the forest of course, but they didn't seem like they wanted to join my hunting, they were more interested in running with little werewolf kids.. fine.

_"He is freaking scary when he hunt.. maybe we shouldn't, he's also annoying like hell when he does hunt.. it freaks me out and he knows it.." _Garrett thought. Hmm.. seems like they really were going to pass on me, well it doesn't matter I like hunting alone better.. and he's true at that point about me being scary when I hunt.. I am.

I walked down the gravel road, enjoying how the cold rain ran down my face.

_"I wish he'd kiss me soon!" "Wow, did you see _that_ body?" "Gosh I hate it when she talks.." _

The mental voices of students rang through my head, and made my usually headache even worse. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, it was nice finally being able to breath without having the pain in my throat. That Melanie.. she did it too me, I had to control myself so much I could hardly breathe when she was near, and I hated it.. I hated her a bit for it. What made her change from the little girl she once was, till the almost adult she was now? Back then my throat didn't burn, I never had to control my body from throwing myself at her.

I sighed and walked into the forest. My muscles ached in eagerness, they knew what was coming. I would go crazy and run till I hit something that had a.. a decent smell..

The smallest thought of running, made my legs move like a shadow. That was what I became, nothing but a shadow now. I almost flew as I zigzagged at every tree that came towards me. I lot my senses take over, not thinking so much, just doing.

Not so far away, I could smell a small pack of deers, exactly what I didn't want to drink.. but it was my own choice. I could drink blood from humans, almost all of us bloodsuckers do, but I chose not to, in my blood heritage a lot of wildness was hidden, and when I was in my blood rush, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop drinking not until the person was drained. Well okay I could stop, but I found it very hard, and usually when I was drinking, I found it as a pain in the ass, so I didn't.

I got down on my knees as soon as I eyed the pack, they ate grass and didn't notice me, the wind blew in my direction so I got their smell instead. If there was one thing I hated, then it was the smell of deer blood, it smelled a bit like forest and grass, and only a small part of it smelled with the sweetness it longed for, but I took what was in front of me, I had to get some refill if I was going to be that little girls Guardian, especially since she smelled so strong to me. Just thinking about her made my mouth water and fill with the dangerous liquid.

I ran and got a deer, the rest of the pack hadn't noticed me taking their pack leader, not until a second later and they panicked.

My mouth was quick to find its neck, and even quicker to press my grown canines into it. I felt the ecstasy as soon as the half sweet blood ran down my throat. This ecstasy was nothing compared to how I would feel if it was a human I was drinking off.. even better, if it were Melanie.

I imagined how my fingers would run down her neck, how my lips would kiss it and let my saliva that could be pure acid, poison, healing or numbing among of a lot of other things, letting her skin get numb so she wouldn't feel a thing. How my fangs would bury themselves in her.. STOP!

In my imagining I had taken another deer without noticing it, it was dry as the first one I had taken, but I still felt the burning in my throat, the hollow feeling in my stomach and my fingers and fangs yearning for it to happen.

Oh, that was a dangerous thought that I had suppressed as well as I could, when I was on campus, but since I got off I couldn't control me. What if my senses decided to get back home and put it into action? That would not be good.

I sighed as I looked down at me, there wasn't a single blood spatter, I was quite good to not get messed up.

My question now was weather to get back to campus or to get a bit more to drink.. I chose the last one.

I didn't feel like running deeper into the forest, so I just ran home till something hit me.

And it did quite fast, I got the smell of a mountain lion, which was good since it was a predator.. there wasn't anything fun about drinking deer blood, they gave up so fast, nah, a predator would at least give it a bit of a fight, I was looking forward to it.

I got up on a branch, and located my target. The mountain lion was lying on its back and feeling the sunlight, it hadn't noticed me, but it would soon enough.

I jumped down from the branch, and landed on my feet a few meters away. The cat got a scare and got up with a growl, it looked at me, feeling my strength and it didn't seem to be sure weather to attack or run away, so I chose for it.

I growled at it and showed my teeth, the cat took the challenge and jumped at me, but I got away before it hit. It attacked me a couple of times more till I got bored and grabbed its neck, and broke it. There was no need to let the animal suffer even more.

My lips found its neck and I began to drink, the blood was sweeter than the deers and helped to get rid of the constant burning in my throat.

The blood disappeared quite fast I thought, so I let go of the beast that feel to the ground.

I dried the rest of the blood of my mouth, and felt how my senses slowly got back to normal, how the "Hunter" in me went back to slumber till the next time I had to get a drink.

A branch cracked and a small whine reached my ears, I looked towards the sound, only to see my worst and most desired nightmare and dream come true.

Melanie pressed her back against the tree and got down on her knees, her eyes was big as they looked frightened at me.

Unfortunately the beast in me hadn't gotten all the way back to its sleep, and right now it roared with the desire for her blood.

Before I realized it I got up and walked towards her, I had to get her away, but then a gush of wind blew her sent towards me.

The smell hit me like a wreaking ball, I felt the yearning in my throat, my stomach turned with hunger and my muscles tightened as I slowly lot the beast get the best of me.

But before it got any further something came flying and hit me with a normally deadly and unnatural speed, but since I was practically invincible it didn't hurt more than a little bit. I flew into a tree that broke.

_"Don't you dare touch my girl!" _the red haired vampire snarled in his thoughts, he came flying towards me.

I snarled a little and got on my feet. We both disappeared in the air, or that was at least how it looked, in reality we were just moving so fast that an untrained eye wouldn't see it.

As we were dancing our deadly dance I got a hold on his arm, so I threw him into a tree that broke to.

Once in a while I got a hold on his head, but he always seemed to slip out of it. It was hard to focus when my Guarded was watching. I had become embarrassingly aware of the fact, that a few seconds ago, I was thinking of her as my dinner.

Suddenly something happened, Melanie got on her feet and started running like crazy, which was exactly what I hoped she would do.

I had the red head in my grab, there was no way he would get out of it now, unfortunately I looked after Melanie.

There was something hypnotic about the way she moved, how her hips waved left and right, how her hair danced in the wind, something about the curves she had. I just couldn't get enough.

She looked back with big scared eyes, her mouth open a little. I felt how the fascination got me, I wondered how her lips might taste, how it would feel to have her eyes looking at me with lust, how her skin would heat me up.

But those were dangerous thoughts, really dangerous so I got rid of them right away, 'cause I knew that, that was something that would never happen in this life.. which probably meant forever till the world would end. Never would I feel the hot skin, kiss those lips, look deep into those eyes without it being something wrong and totally illegal.

She turned her head again and continued to run. A part of me loved to see her run (the part that apparently desired her) another part hated to see her leave (he wanted her to be with him) and the last part felt relieved that she left, he was afraid she might get hurt.

I sighed a bit as I was about to take the red heads head off, but then he got out of my grip.

He fled, but I wasn't going to let him get away that fast. I felt angry, angry about the fact that he wanted her, the fact that he actually dared to hit me, angry with the fact that he had gotten this close without having anyone to notice it, and finally, I was dead angry with Melanie, 'cause that the heck was she doing in here? I had gotten past the fact that I wanted her.. which I felt quite embarrassed about, it wasn't that long ago I got laid, so why all of this desire now?

One thing I had to give this bloody vampire, was that he was quick, really quick, but of course I was just as quick I just had to get my body moving a bit, had to force it to run faster.

_"I can't believe that bloody demon, or what the heck he is, is here.. he wasn't here last night when I visited her." _The red head thought.

I stopped breathing and felt how I got cold, colder than normal.

He had visited her last night? WHAT THE HELL?

_"I can't believe I was lucky enough to see her driving by, can't believe that bloody driver didn't notice me.. oh god she looked good, sleeping leaned against the window.. that brings memories back." _He thought.

What memories?

How did he sneak in? That god damn spell is still on!

_"It was dead easy getting in too, even though I felt that spell, but as long as you come with good intentions nothing happens.. lucky, and once you're in you can do anything." _

I started to get really pissed, what the hell did he do to her?

He started to think about what happened last night.

_He sneaked in from the forest, the spell that sealed all with evil intentions from getting in, lot him through since the only thing he ever truly wanted was to just see her face, nothing more.. though that wasn't how it turned out to be. He found her room after looking in a couple of others, he was thankful that the other demons, werewolves or vampires hadn't noticed him, the Guardians didn't seem to notice him either, else they would surely have come running to chase him off. _

_He got the sliding door open, it wasn't locked only closed, it was practically like she invited him in, annoyingly enough the doors made a creaking sound so she woke up, she blinked a couple of times and looked around and seemed to get scared or something, that wasn't what he had planned. she got out of bed, - pretty and brave he had been lucky to have found her again -, and walked towards the power socket, which was right across the sliding door where he was standing. Thankfully he was able to make himself invisible so that was what he did. _

_The wind blew in from the open sliding door as he crept in, it was now he discovered the silk night dress she was wearing, had it been any other woman or girl, then he would have been disgusted with the way of showing their body, he was born a bit earlier than her, so even though he had, had a couple of decades to adjusting, he still hadn't. But as said before, any other woman than her would have made him feel that way, but not her, not right now. All he felt was lust, desire and eagerness to discover what was under neath that dress. _

_She turned on the lights and looked surprised, as if she had hoped that there would be anyone standing, she just shrugged and walked forward to close the sliding door, but that was a really bad idea, 'cause if she closed the door, he wouldn't be able to get out undetected. _

_She was a few feet from the door when he sneaked towards the power socket and turned it off, she turned eyes filled with surprise and a bit of horror, she even started to breath faster.. was she liking the scares?_

_He moved to get on her back again, if she liked to get scared, then he wouldn't resist it. She turned again, as if she felt his presence, her eyes was big and blank._

_A strange force pulled him closer to her, the smell of her was amazing, it smelled a bit like.. roses and cinnamon. Her skin was so appealing in the vague light from the lamppost outside. She backed up as he walked forth, she swallowed._

_His hand reached forth and touched her cheek, she gasped and bit her lip, he took it as a surprise and lust, and denied to face the truth, she was scared._

_His hand slided down her soft skin, down to her neck, she got goosebumps and chills, he was cold. When his other hand touched her cheek her lips trembled even more, again he took it as a sign of desire, not as fright. _

I got so angry for what was about to happen next, that I felt how I was shaking all over my body, all I ever wanted right now, was to smash his head so hard it would shatter into a million pieces.

_He got a bit closer and let the hand on her neck go upwards, she gasped. He got his head closer and closer, wanting to touch the soft and delicate skin on her neck, it smelled so powerful right now. She sobbed as his lips touched her neck, but he didn't care if she was scared anymore, all he wanted was her blood, her body, he wanted all of her. _

_She was shaking with fear and the cold from his skin, tears was running down her face as she took a deep breath, ready to scream for help, but he muffled her before it happened. He was too busy with letting his lips slid up and down her neck, to care weather or weather not, he was holding his hand over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breath. She tried to get the had away, but he was far too strong, he just continued to let his mouth wander over her neck, filled with desire, he was focusing way too much on how her blood would taste, to realize it before it happened. She passed out in his arms. _

_So filled with guilt he carried her to bed, kissed her forehead and sneaked out of her room and made sure to close the sliding door after him. He felt ashamed for being to caught in it, to not realize she would pass out of the missing air to her lungs. _

I stopped running, I had chased him quite far now, soon we would reach the border to Canada, and I couldn't care less. She was okay, something happened, but not enough to have damaged her forever, she probably thought it was all a dream, she would forget about. And I would never tell her about it, never! I wouldn't want her to think something so uncomfortable happened to her, she was going to be safe in the bobble I was making her.

I ran back to campus to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie's POV:<strong>_  
><em>

My heart throbbed fast, suddenly the both William and the weird man disappeared in the air, though sometimes it looked like there were some weird faded figures, though I wasn't sure if it was only my head,messing with me.

Suddenly a BANG! rang through the air, William threw the man into a tree that broke. I stared at them, feeling like my mouth would hit the ground, but it didn't obviously. I felt the tears in my eyes as William turned his head and looked at me, his eyes was pitch black, dangerous and seemed hungry. I gasped a little and felt my lower lip quivering.

"Leave her! She's mine!" the weird red haired man yelled as he got to his feet, and once again they disappeared in the air.

Why did that man think I was his? I really hated people who think they could own another person.

It felt like hours passed, as they were invisible though I knew it could only be five minutes or so. Once in a while they seemed to stop a bit, one time William held the red heads head in his hands, the other time the red head was about to bite Williams neck.

"Melanie! Don't sit there and wait for one of them to die, get away while you can, who knows what the winner's going to do to you!" the lady yelled.

I looked surprised at her, I had totally forgotten about her, but right now I took what she had to say and got up as silent and fast as I possibly could.

Before I knew it, I was running away as fast as my legs would carry me. It got harder to breathe because I was hyperventilating too.

I looked back one last time, and saw how both men looked after me, William had the red head in some kind of head lock again, but he didn't seem to focus on it. His eyes was staring at me, as if they tried to suck everything I did, to them.

Somehow the way he looked at me almost made me blush, his eyes was black, the hungry look had faded, instead it was replaced with a weird gaze.. at first it almost seemed lustful and filled with desire, but then they changed to a bit of pain and suppression. What he was suppressing I had no idea, but I was glad he were..

I looked back at the road in front of me, and ran like hell was following.. I was quite sure it was too.

When I finally could see the end of the forest, and further away, the school, tears filled my eyes once more. My legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath me at anytime, my breath was shallow, my lungs hurt of the minimum air I brought them and my head was spinning. I felt like I could pass out, or just break down and cry my eyes out.

I ran till I reached the roses, then my legs gave up. I slammed my hands down the earth and breathed heavily, trying to get the bad things I had just seen away, but no matter what I did it just wouldn't. I felt my salty tears down my cheeks, but I was to tired to try and dry them away.

I had no idea what to do now. What happened to William? What happened to the man? What would happen to me? Would William find me and kill me for what I had seen? He seemed like one of those that didn't care if he killed someone, or not. He was my... Guardian was it? What would happen with that now? Was this normal? What about the woman, child and the creepy guy? Or that red head? All of those questions rang through my head as I got to my feet, dried off my tears and tried to be strong, while I walked to the girls dorm, completely shaken and frightened by every sound.

I opened the door just as Amy was about to open it, as soon as she saw my face, her mouth opened. Her eyes got filled with fright and terror for what might have happened to me, then it was anger for who had done me something, and at last it was embarrassment, since she was the one that let me walk out all by my own.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" she said shocked and stared worried at me.

I looked down at myself and saw why she looked THAT shocked. My legs were muddy, my hands were dirty and my eyes were probably red.. oh and not to mention my hair, that probably looked like an owl had lived in it.

"I-I-I." was all I could say before my eyes got wet again.. I hated it when people I didn't really know saw me cry, I even hated it when my mom saw me cry.

"Let's get upstairs before someone sees you." Amy said and quickly got my shaking body upstairs to my room. The other girls followed, just as worried as Amy.

"Now tell me what happened." Amy demanded as she dragged my shirt off me and got a new one on.

"I.. William.. this little girl.. the-the forest." I said and couldn't really get it all together into one meaningful sentence.

"Start from the beginning." Amy said patient.

"I walked outside... and saw this-this little girl.. she ran into the forest and I had to follow her, I mean I just HAD to, like something pulled me. I didn't want her to get harmed since the forest is so big and stuff.. And suddenly I met this man, and he scared me.. he wanted me to give someone a message, and when I refused his face started to melt off. Then this woman came and got him to stop. And all of the sudden I see William, embracing a mountain lion or something, and it almost looked like he kissed its neck. Then he sees me and walks towards me, and something throws him at a tree, and the tree breaks! It breaks! How can it break? It was some weird red head that said I was his.. and they started fighting, I couldn't see them and I ran away... his eyes.. so weird." I said the words ran out after each other, giving me no time to take a breath.

"What?" Amy asked confused and looked at Emily as if she knew the answer to my babbling.

"William was out there?" Emily asked surprised, until something seemed to come back to her.

"Right, he was going hunting.." she said before any of us could answer.

I got my pants off and pulled a new pair on.

"Do you think she's okay? What about William? Or that weird man?" I asked and felt how I was shaking even more, a couple of new tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Of course they are, though I hope that man wont ever show again, you aren't his, only yours." Amy said and gently touched my head.

Emily sat on my bed and clapped the spot next to her while she looked at me. I sat down next to her, and before I knew it, she pulled me into her.

"It's fine sweetheart, you're safe now with us I promise you that, if anyone unwanted wants to get in here we'll kill them." Camille said and patted my knee while looking at me with her big worried eyes. I felt more tears come and the sobbing I tried to hold down got lose, they released them by saying such words and looking at me like that.

My sob was more like a hysterical sob, mostly because I tried to stop it. I thought I looked awful enough so why add something as annoying as an embarrassing sob to the list? I dried my nose which had started to run and suddenly I started laughing.. well laughing and laughing, it was more like a hysterical mix between a laughter and a sobbing.

Suddenly it was knocking on the door, Amy opened it and let Rebecca and Luna in, Luna was wet and dirty, but didn't seem to care as much as Rebecca that just rolled her eyes before she saw me, then they got big and worried, the same did Luna's.

"omigod! What's wrong with her?" Rebecca asked worried and looked at Camille.

Camille quietly explained what I had said to them, Luna was the first to walk forward with her arm open to give me a hug, but before she made it, Camille stopped her.

"Please, before hugging her take a bath, I mean you're all dirty and stuff.."

"A little dirt wont kill her." Luna answered and rolled her eyes, as I made another one of my hysterical sobs.. did she just say kill me? I wasn't fit for jokes right now.

"Oh... right, sorry." she said and looked a big ashamed at me. I just shook my head and tried to get myself back together, but I can tell you, it's not that easy to calm down after you just saw a guys face melt off, and two people disappear into the air, after one of them (which just happens to be your Guardian) looked at you with a pair of dead hungry eyes.. trust me on this one, 'cause I tried it.

Luna gave me a hug anyway and somehow it felt nice, calming somehow.

"I just don't understand why she was out there?" Rebecca said confused after she sat down on my floor.

"Well... that's my fault.. I let her go outside alone.." Amy answered and looked ashamed and frustrated.

"Okay.. then now my second question.. Where is William?" Rebecca asked.

No one answered, everyone else that Rebecca looked at me as I made yet another of my sobs, though I think I controlled it a bit better than before.

"Well?" Rebecca asked, clearly not getting the 'We don't talk about him yet' aura the rest of the girls had.

Emily sighed and answered: "How should we know? Do we keep track on him everywhere he goes? No we don't gosh.. he's such an idiot.. I've told him before to hunt somewhere further away, and what does he do? He hunt even closer.. IDOIT!"

Emily seemed pretty pissed, it actually scared me a bit.

"Melanie? Why don't you take a shower to get your thoughts together?" Camille asked carefully, as if I'd go crazy by the word 'shower'.

I just nodded, too tired to even answer, so I went to the bathroom and turned on the water, got the clothes off and felt the water slowly washing all the dirt off me. I felt nice, I always felt like I forgot everything in the shower, like the world stood still.

When I turned off the water, dried myself and got my clothes back on, I got straight back to reality. A reality I'd rather forget.

I walked out, only to see Emily looking angry at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice had gotten back t o normal, but right now it was shaking a bit again.

"William just called, and wanted us to meet him a-" Camille said, but I stopped listening, instead I stared at the door where the lady from the forest walked in from.. well walked in wasn't the right word.. walked through fitted more.

"Oh no.." I said and backed up a bit as I stared at her with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked confused, none of them saw what I saw.

"Melanie, don't get scared I don't mean you any harm okay?" the lady said and smiled reassuring.

I couldn't answer, all I felt was the tears getting back in my eyes.

"My name is Tatiana Ambro- Williams.." She added.

"Melanie?" Camille asked.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked with my shaking voice.

"Well.. I just told you who I am.. what I am is a bit more difficult to answer.. though i'll give it a try. I'm a demon with a special power.. I can see into the future but also walk the path as dead, I'm kind of an shaman, without really being it anyway." she answered with a little smile.

"Walk the path as dead?" I asked confused.

"Well.. My spirit left my body sweetheart, this way I can see the future better than I would in my usually 'living' body." Tatiana answered.

"Why can I see you.. if you're de- dead?" I asked and was a afraid of the answer.

"Well.. isn't that obvious?" she replied.

I shook my head. Not quite sure weather or not I got where she was going.

"To make it short.. you are able to see ghosts. It's all part of your ability to control life.. quite amazing actually." she answered and smiled like I just won the lottery or something.

I started laughing, a small and hysterical laughter as I shook my head in denial.

"No way.. I can't see ghosts, and just because I got that god damn deer back to life, doesn't mean I got some sort of power to control life!" I replied with a shaking voice.

"Well... how would you else be able to explain the little girl? Or Chris for that matter? And I am very sorry on his behalf, he's just such an.. well.. an ass sometimes." she said.

It felt like everything was standing still and yet moving too fast for me to keep up, all the thought in my brain made my head hurt, all the feelings I got made me confused and about to break down, I just couldn't get anything to make sense anymore.

"You should go see William, he's really worried about you." Tatiana said.

"Where's William?" I asked and looked at Camille, who just stared confused at me. I bet they were all thinking I was going crazy.. and to be honest.. I was right there with them.

"He's.. he's in the conference room, next to the gathering room." Camille answered and looked worried at me. I was right to the mental hospital.

"Lead.. lead the way.." I said. I just wanted to get this day over with..

I didn't really know why I wanted to see William right now, but I just felt like he should know this, I felt like I had to defend myself.

They all had an eye on me as we walked down the gravel road to the main house where the cafeteria was placed. We walked through the cafeteria a bit down the hall, pass a big room with a lot of students in it, they all looked curious at us.

"Okay.. I can't hold it in any longer... YOU BROUGHT A DEER BACK TO LIFE?" Rebecca said loud, we were thankfully far away from that weird room, it was only the library doors that were open and it didn't seem like there was someone in there.

"I..." was all I got to say before the door a bit further away, violently opened and an angry William was looking down at us.

"Get in." he said, I could her the oppression of his anger in his voice, so I was regretting my choice to see him now, a lot.

We got in and he closed the door, I saw his friends stand near the wall, our beautiful vice-principal was here too, and another woman I didn't know.

"Hi, my name is Maya Sebastian, I'm the Queens secretary, pleased to meet you." Maya, the woman I didn't know said and nodded at me. I just swallowed and looked down at the floor.. somehow I got the feeling that I had done something bad.

"You better start explaining." William said harsh, I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Explain.. what?" I asked with a low voice.

"Well... let's start with, why the hell you were in that bloody forest?" he answered pissed.

I.. I got sick of the movie.." I said and kept on looking down the floor, I felt how tears started to come again, somehow the feeling of having him mad at me, was like it was breaking me, I felt so fragile.

"You.. you got sick of the movie? So you thought you could just walk, UNPROTECTED into the forest?" he snarled and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at me.

"No.. I saw this little girl, she seemed to want help and all of the sudden she ran into the forest so I followed her, I didn't want her to get hurt." I said, my voice was even shakier.

William was quiet.

"Little girl?" he asked, he still sounded pissed.

"Mmm. After I tried to follow her I got lost, so I tried to see if she got lost too... but then this weird man came, and his face started to melt on, and then a woman came, her name was Tatiana I think, anyway she made him stop, and then you were there and I didn't know what to do.." I said and broke down more for each word I said.

"There weren't any woman." William said.

I finally raised my head and looked at him, with teary eyes and said: "You don't believe me?"

He just shook his head. Hearing him say that he didn't believe me.. it hurt, so much tears started to flow, I hold my breath so I would sob, and panicky I dried my face like a maniac, I looked away, feeling betrayed I really thought he would know what the hell was going on with me, but it seems like he didn't.

"And you! How could you just let her go alone?" William said and turned to look at Amy.

"I didn't think she would go that far, I just thought she would get some air and come back in.." Amy answered.

"You should never think, you should know, remember that! You have no idea what kind of shit they get themselves in as soon as you look away." William said.

"Well, I'm sorry I just thought she wanted to be alone, so I let her." Amy answered she was getting angry too.

"You thought it would be best as her friend right?" William asked.

"Yes." Amy answered and had no idea how big a mistake that was.

"Well then, let me tell you the facts then. Being her friend is a bad idea." William said.

"What?" she said and looked like she couldn't believe he just said that.

"It is, if you get attached to each other.. it would be bad." William answered, he seemed to have cooled down a little.

"Why?" Amy demanded.

"First of all because you would do such a bummer like today, second if anything would happen to you, don't you think she would give up her life?" William answered.

"I don't follow.." Amy said.

"Well, let's say you got kidnapped and they wanted some part of Melanie's gift, don't you think a threat on your life would make her come flying?" William answered.

Amy looked at me surprised, but then she seemed down.

"Why..." Amy said.

"It's the truth, why d you think Guardians and friends are two completely different things?" William said.

I sat down at the beige couch and tried to get myself to stop crying. Why the hell I even thought William would believe me, I had no idea.. I just thought that since he was my Guardian then he would believe what I said... apparently not.

Someone sat next to me.. well not next to me, more like as far from me as he could get. It was William.

"Listen.. I.. Why should I believe something that sounds so crazy?" William asked and looked at me, it seemed like he was back to normal.. well almost he was missing his evil stare.

"'Cause everything is crazy.. I mean all of this is real, vampires, demons, werewolves so why shouldn't me being able to see ghosts be real?" I answered and tried to stop my sobbing.

"Breath slowly, it'll help." William said.

I glanced at him, he was looking at me, still with that frustrated look, but a bit of worry too, so I did as he said and it helped.

"But you're right.. if this is real, then why shouldn't what you're saying be real too? But.. I'm just wondering weather or weather not it's 'cause of what happened earlier today.." William added.

"It's not. Tatiana said I was able to see ghosts," I replied and looked at him with big eyes.

"I don't really believe it myself, but why not? why would I else be able to see her and others, while anyone else don't? It's either me being able to see ghosts or me being completely and utterly crazy." I added.

"I just don't know if it's something you should believe in with all your heart.. you never know." William answered, not into the idea of me being able to see ghosts.

"Who is this.. Tatiana?" Maya asked.

"She's a-" was all I got to say, before Tatiana cut me off.

"Sweetheart, you can't tell them under any circumstance, find something else to say, lie I beg of you, if they know what I can do, who knows what would happen to me." Tatiana said.

"I don't know much about her, she's pretty that was what I was about to say." I answered Maya, and didn't look at Tatiana, somehow I got the feeling, that Tatiana was right, something awful could happen to her.

"Oh.. okay." Maya shrugged, apparently she bought it.

"So how does this getting things back to life work? How does it feel?" Rebecca asked after a few seconds in silence.

I looked surprised at her, I wasn't sure on how to answer the question.

"She's not the only one interested, you know?" Maya added.

"Well.. ehm.. I don't know to be honest. It all started when I saw it.. lying there dead and all.. ehm.. I felt sad.. and somehow I couldn't control what I did, so I touched it, and it almost looked like its fur got darker, or it maybe got wet or something.. It felt wonderful actually.. well.. it felt wonderful the first couple of seconds, like music was playing in my veins, like heaven was talking to me.. but then the pain came and the music turned in to acid, and my head hurt.. then I passed out." I answered.

"Wow.. Maybe we could see it happen?" Maya asked curious, until a small roar told her something else.

"No way I'm letting her do that. Her mother told she was destroyed afterwards, why let her go through it again?" William answered and got angry.

"It didn't have to be something so big, something smaller might fit better, that's all I'm saying." Maya said and looked at William.

"No." William shrug his head.

"It would be a good opportunity to learn something, and maybe make her better at it, do you have any idea of what she could do? She could bring back people we need." Maya said and her voice got more passionate.

"I said NO!" William growled and glared at her.

"Fine, but I'm telling the Queen what you said, I'm sure she's going to stick with me." Maya answered.

"Not necessarily, have you forgotten that I am in fact Melanie's Guardian? Her wellbeing is my responsibility as the rest of her, which means I call the shots." William said.

I closed my eyes as they continued to fight about weather or weather not, I should bring something back to life, and I got pissed. Wasn't it my decision? Wasn't it me that had to deal with the pain and everything else?

"I don't want to." I said quiet, Maya didn't seem to hear it, she continued with her babbling on how good it would be, but William heard me, loud and clear.

"Then you don't have to. It's your body." William agreed, with a tad of victory in his words.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"I said I don't want to do it, it hurts and it's really uncomfortable, I feel sick just thinking about it." I answered and looked at her.

She just seemed confused, that got me thinking, that it must be a rare occasion that someone says no to her, she wasn't used to it at all, and now a little girl said no? I doubted she would be pleased about it.

I swallowed another lump in my throat, somehow I felt uneasy really uneasy, and uncomfortable, right now I'd rather bury myself in my sheets and not see the light of day. But of course that wasn't something I could do right now.

"I don't think I.." Maya said confused. Yup, I was right, she wasn't used to get a no from anyone.

"She doesn't want to do it, and I don't think it's a healthy thing for her either, so it's a clear no from our side." William answered.

"I think she should at least give it a try, it would help her at some point too." Maya said, and put on a smile that said 'Don't worry, you don't know what's best for you, but I do.'.

"Didn't you hear, she doesn't want to." William said a bit more aggressive.

I sighed quiet and felt like I was invisible, I just said I didn't want to, and yet they didn't seem to hear me, it made me pissed and to be honest.. a bit lonely.

"I do still not agree on that, and since I do have the most experience in guidance of the royal families among others of great importance, I think I should be the one to decide this one." Maya said, still with that gentle smile, that screamed she knew best.

William smiled forced and answered rough: "And since I have the most experience in actually protecting people, I think I should call the shots on this one, especially since I know it would be good for her, no one knows what might happen to her if she does it again."

I closed my eyes, and felt something new start to evolve inside me, something that felt like a dark hole that just consumed everything, I felt like sitting down in squad and crying like a baby. I felt so goddamned sensitive to everything, and now that they ignored me, it didn't exactly help.

"Listen William, I'm not saying she's going to do it right away, but maybe in a few weeks or something, I think it'll help her." Maya said, and smiled once more.

"I said no, I'm not going to let her do something as stupid as that, who knows what happens, maybe that stag turned into some kind of killing machine, maybe it's dead again, maybe it has some side effect on her." William disagreed.

"That is exactly what I want to find out, if that's something that might happen, I want us to control her power." Maya said.

"Let me tell you something, anything that means some kind of danger to Melanie, I'd rather avoid, and another thing. Control it? That is exactly what I want to avoid next, I don't need some power horny council people, to decide weather or weather not, Melanie is gonna go through hell, because some dead dude is dead, and they don't want him to be." William said angrily.

Without thinking I got to my feet, looked shortly at Maya before I felt how my eyes began to sting and new tears threatened to fall, so I looked away and walked to the door and walked out. I hated staying somewhere where people didn't even listen to me, it felt horrible not to be seen.

I closed the door, but right after I felt the door handle open with great force, so I did what I maybe shouldn't have. I started running. I ran through the cafeteria and those who sat in there looked at me, as I ran out the door, unfortunately William was right behind me.

Before I got away from the windows, (which everyone by the way was looking out off) William caught my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"What the hell?" he asked annoyed and didn't sound out of breath at all.. lucky bastard.

"Let me go!" I groaned with a thick voice.

"No way, why did you run away?" he said and held my wrist a bit harder, it started to hurt a little.

"Leave me alone, it doesn't matter okay? No matter what I say, no one listens anyway." I mumbled and tried to get out of his tight grip.

"What? I listen." William replied and didn't seem like it bothered him the least that I tried to get out of his grip.. 'cause obviously, I couldn't.

"No.. none of you listen, if you listened now, you would leave me alone!" I said and looked away so he wouldn't see my teary eyes.

"I listen, didn't I tell her you didn't want to?" he just replied and seemed to not understand why I was upset, and to be honest I didn't know either, he was right, he was trying to help me, and there I was, whining like a little girl.

I bit my lip and tried to get rid of my sobbing. I knew people were looking, William were looking and all eyes just seemed to be on me, I really didn't want to weep now. And yet that was all I wanted, I just felt so miserable, it felt like what happened earlier today got a whole bunch of sadness to overwhelm me.

"Melanie?" he asked since I didn't answer.

"Melanie.. tell me what's wrong?" he added after a bit.

"I... leave me alone." I whispered and tried to walk, but he stood there as made out of stone, I couldn't make him move at all. So the dragging him after me idea I had gotten.. well it didn't work.

"I'm not leaving you alone, not until you tell me what's wrong, and maybe not even then." William said, and sounded angry, what was he angry for? It wasn't him that felt totally depressed.

"I don't know.." I whispered and looked up at him with begging eyes, after that I looked at the windows, and hoped that he would get what I really wanted to say: get me away and maybe I'll start talking.

He looked back.. well it was more a glare and then he pulled me away. Yes, he pulled me, apparently he could pull me after him, but not the other way around.. he must way a ton or something.. obvious it all had to be muscle, 'cause I doubted that there was a lot of fat on that body of his.

He pulled me towards some weird big and square building a bit far from the school, and opened the French glass doors that lead into a white room with sofas, tv's and other stuff, it looked like a giant living room, a living room you would see in a high fashion lifestyle magazine.

He made me sit on the beige couch, that was nice and soft, and looked at me with a serious face.

"Tell." was all he said.

I looked up at him, and felt somewhat like a puppy that was begging for food, though now I was begging not to tell, his head leaned a bit to the side, and his face said that, that look on my face was going no where.

"Okay.. I don't know what's wrong.. I just feel bad, sick.. like I'm invisible, and no one cares.. I just want to be left alone, I don't know why." I said and tried to get away from the subject, I hoped it was enough for him.

"I don't understand, when did this start?" he asked and walked back and forth.

"Today.. when I went out to get some air, it's the same uneasiness." I answered honest, it felt nice to talk about it, I wouldn't have thought it would feel this nice, but it did.

He looked at me, at first I almost felt like I saw some compassion, like he wanted to comfort me, but that faded quite fast. It almost seemed like he oppressed it. But I wasn't William, so I couldn't be sure.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked after regaining his usual self.

"I don't know, okay? Maybe this is just how I am after seeing something like that, who knows, all I know is that, I want to be left alone now.. especially since you don't believe me, it doesn't make it any easier to be me, and be relaxed." I answered and looked away, with a feeling of being betrayed by someone dear to me, which was totally crazy, he wasn't dear to me, not at all, I hardly knew him.

"Please look at it from my way okay? I can't be sure it's real what you're saying okay? I can't see what you say you see, so I don't know if it's fact or something you're imagining, and with all that's happened today, I really do think it's something you imagined." William said.

"I'm telling the truth okay? Gosh, to think I was stupid enough to talk to you about it, when you don't believe me anyway. I should just have kept quiet." I answered and looked away.

"I can't believe you, I can't believe something so crazy okay? You need to prove it to me, or.. maybe go to the doctor and get you're head checked." he said and shrugged.

"Can I go back to my room now? I don't really want to be here okay?" I said and once more I had to fight my wanting to cry.

"Fine, go then." he said but sounded angry.

"But.. just.. don't go near the woods okay?" he said and sounded threatening.

I nodded and got out of the house, I was feeling off again, and sick too, and as soon as I got in the human girls dorm, I hurried to my room and threw myself on my bed, as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep as if I hadn't slept last night at all.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took so long, really.. but it was kinda hard getting it finished, I think it's really long too, but no worries.. cause the next couple of chapters are gonna get better.. well that's what they are in my head anyways.. I just hope you like them, and I hope you like this one. Please review my chapter here, and I'll be a happy little girl! I just LOOOOOVE those reviews.. really. ehm... don't know if there's more.. well.. if there is I'll just write it on my page hohhohohoh... see ya, and good luck with.. well.. good luck with it all, break a leg and may there be wind in your sails.. and stuff.. wel.. i'm gonna stop now.. it's getting weird.. hope you get a good laugh of my babbeling.. it's quite late soo...<p>

-I'msuchaweirdo/Pernille


End file.
